


[授权翻译][Prototype][Alex/Cross]怪物游乐场

by kara_e



Category: Prototype (Video Games), 虐杀原形
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 原文地址：http://manic-intent.livejournal.com/Title: Monster’s PlaygroundFandom: PrototypePairing: 阿历克斯/克劳斯Rating: PG13
Relationships: Robert Cross/Alex Mercer
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster’s Playground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567136) by manic-intent. 



Chapter 1

I

人性是一种每一刻都比过去更加诱人犯罪的病毒；在达成了复仇两天零五个小时之后，代号黑光（Blacklight）的病毒依然根深蒂固地认为自己是“他”，依然在呼吸着，痛苦着，仇恨着，烦恼着，依然认为自己从本质上是被称为阿历克斯 ·默瑟的男人。阿历克斯是他复制的第一个人类。本能的，仅仅是出于本能的，使用除了这个男人之外的皮囊让他有一种挥之不去的不适感。  
达成复仇两天五小时十五分钟之后，阿历克斯伫立在一块广告牌上，支撑广告牌的大楼连同牌子本身已经被四天前的游行队伍砸得破破烂烂。阿历克斯做了个决定。他觉得疲惫不堪。  
阿历克斯 ·默瑟，人类，曾经故意在全世界人口最为密集的城市之一释放了他清清楚楚的知道足以杀死数以万计生命的病毒。  
阿历克斯 ·默瑟，病毒，曾经试图并且成功地阻止了足以毁灭一切的暴动。  
积习难改，也许是，也说不定是残存的罪恶感使然——阿历克斯依旧不那么确定。那些曾经吸收的记忆中并没有提供到底怎样才算是人类的准确定义。视野以内的街道依然被混沌所统治着。在缓慢扩张的军事基地之外，为了所剩无几的必需品而烧杀抢掠的人类散布在的无序的街区之中。  
阿历克斯满心厌恶地跃入空中，向前滑翔了一段距离。着陆时脚下传来水泥碎裂的触感，利爪刺入混凝土，起身疾驰过屋顶再一次腾跃。这种近似飞翔的假象是阿历克斯目前所拥有的唯一愉悦。呼啸的风声与布料猎猎作响的声音充斥着他的耳际，而他御风而行，高高凌驾于那些业已腐烂的和正在腐烂的人与物所散发出的恶臭之上。

中央公园异常的安静。对于大型车辆来说那些潜藏在四面八方的攻击者是最难防御的，于是军方将公园留给了那些出没于草地间，时不时陷入内讧中的感染者们。  
阿历克斯警戒地绕过公园。黛娜还在雷兰德那儿，医生让他在等待黛娜苏醒这段时间去把她的东西拿过来——与其说是担心会影响到黛娜的身体状况还不如说这更像是一个让他离开医院的借口，但就目前来看也算是个不坏的决定。

对照着记忆中的地图，阿历克斯正在计划自己的前进路线的时候路边的公共电话忽然响了起来。  
阿历克斯小心翼翼地四周看看，然后搜索着公共电话下侧。金属板底下粘着一个熟悉的黑色细长物体。  
那个猎手还活着。阿历克斯并没有觉得太过意外——毕竟他自己几乎在核爆后从空无一物中重生。把手伸到公共电话下面，阿历克斯拿起手机。  
“你想要什么？”  
“你还活着。很好。”猎手依然在使用克劳斯的声音，只是现在声音没有经过变声器而是直接传入他的耳中，“我有个提议。”  
“我也是。告诉我你在哪，在我到达的时候我会确保你已经死了。”  
“你的‘妹妹’醒了么？”  
指甲下的皮肤在蠢蠢欲动着，迫不及待地想要化为利爪。阿历克斯朝着对方怒吼：“跟你他妈的没关系。”  
“她的免疫系统似乎天生具备抗体，但病毒依然不好对付，所以她不一定能醒过来——如果没有血清的话。而我可以帮你搞到手。”  
“我知道你是什么。如果你认为我会再上你的当……”  
“我知道雷兰德医生和你很熟。向他要纳米安定剂，一支注射器。作为交换，我会给你血清。如果你不相信我，你可以先让雷兰德把血清拿去做测试。等你拿到安定剂的时候用这个手机回拨给我。”  
“雷兰德在给我妹调配疫苗。我不需要你的帮助。”  
“疫苗做好需要多久？你怎么知道它不会有副作用？”‘克劳斯’冷静地指出来，“去问问雷兰德。等你拿到安定剂再打给我。克劳斯收线。”  
阿历克斯盯着手里再无回应的黑色手机。人性最根深蒂固的特质之一，阿历克斯觉得，是其原罪——好奇心。

II

对于见到他这一点雷兰德看起来并不怎么惊讶。医生的眼睛因为缺乏睡眠而布满了血丝，身上萦绕着深入骨髓的疲惫与残留的血腥味，还有一丝阿历克斯习以为常的那些知道他本体的人类脸上才有的恐惧。  
大部分人类。  
“正想着你是不是该回来了，”雷兰德喃喃地说着，一边观察着显微镜下的玻片。在他旁边血迹斑斑的解剖台上躺着一具被精巧剖开的男性尸体。实验室内充满了刺鼻的福尔马林，血液，汗臭以及正在腐烂的消化器官的味道。  
“黛娜在哪儿？”  
“还在睡，”雷兰德小心翼翼地说，“她完全暴露在病毒中过，阿历克斯。虽然并没有一般人那么严重，”当阿历克斯向前迈了一步的时候他急忙加上一句，“没有严重到使她变异的程度。我正在用你上次用过的疫苗合成新的疫苗，但是……”  
“但是你需要更多基因样本？”阿历克斯问，同时在心里掂量着克劳斯的提议。  
“不。只是需要更多点时间。”医生将玻片小心地放进盒子里，然后取出另外一个，“不管你干了什么，我听说曼哈顿的感染已经被控制住了。剩下的感染者也正在被逐步清理中。”声音中透着些许的不情不愿，“干得好。”  
“如果你真那么认为的话，”阿历克斯尝试着去分析因为对方赞美的词句而突然渗入胸腔中的那一丝暖意，当他从窃取来的记忆库存中挖掘答案的时候医生还在继续着刚刚的话题。  
“我不能说自己赞同你所采用的方式，”雷兰德再一次将视线转向显微镜下的玻片，“但是我也不能否认你的做法的确让事态有所好转。不过目前我没有什么可以让你做的事。”  
“有人向我，”阿历克斯谨慎地盯着医生开了口，“要一支‘纳米安定剂’。一针筒的分量。”  
雷兰德的手指在玻片上停滞了一瞬，然后直起身体，推了推夹在鼻子上的眼镜。“谁向你的要的？”  
“一个感染者。”阿历克斯大致介绍了下自己所了解的克劳斯的情况——包括在船上发生的让他了解到克劳斯的本体是超级猎手的事件。

“‘超级猎手’？他们连起名字的灵感都用光了吗？”雷兰德回到观察玻片的工作中，“一个感染者不会索取纳米安定剂。我没有得到威斯曼小队还留在曼哈顿的消息，但就算他们还没离开也没什么好意外的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“威斯曼小队拥有改造过的黑察士兵。他们和超级士兵不同，但非常相似。作为搜索，杀戮和镇压方面的精英，为了猎杀逃亡者或是解决暴动而被制造出来，他们体内装备着最尖端的纳米机器。如果他们被吸收，纳米机器会引起吸收者快速而致命的精神损伤，接着自我销毁。它被用来避免逃亡者或是其他感染者获取威斯曼小队成员通过高强度训练所获得的能力及特殊技能。它还是队员不惜一切代价完成任务的保障。”  
“那安定剂呢？”  
“我曾是研究组的人之一，”雷兰德的声音中流露出厌倦的情绪，“有时纳米机器会失控，反过来针对宿主。使宿主疼痛，产生幻觉，甚至失控。安定剂能够控制纳米机器一段时间。整个威斯曼小队都被安定剂套牢了，那是他们的缰绳。一个感染者不会索要安定剂，因为被感染的人应该已经死了。”  
“超级猎手并不是普通的感染者，”阿历克斯皱紧眉头，“而且它吸收了克劳斯。”  
“显然纳米机器的自毁功能在它身上没能生效。但是为什么它会想要安定剂？如果它能够从最基础的物质上自我重组再生，它就可以排除纳米机器。”雷兰德指出来，“而且它并不需要纳米机器所提供的速度，力量和感官。看起来更像是你遇到了威斯曼小队的其他人，装成克劳斯的样子。对于接受过专业训练的士兵来说，改变声线是最基本的能力之一。”  
“那么他们有可能拥有治疗黛娜的血清。”  
“我不觉得基因技术公司会有药，”雷兰德思索着缓缓开了口，“不过我离开基因技术有一段时间了。如果有人拥有适合的药物，那必定是威斯曼小队的人。”  
“那么你认为我能够相信那个人。”  
“我不这么想。不过我相信你有足够应对突发事件的能力。”雷兰德意味深长地瞟了一眼阿历克斯的手指，“去基因技术大楼。你应该比我更清楚现在他们的‘商店’在哪。我会给你‘购物单’。带着材料回来，我会做成安定剂。”  
“好的。”最坏的打算，如果这是陷阱的话，这个世界上不过是少了一个威斯曼士兵，“我能看看黛娜么？”  
雷兰德在笔记本上写了些什么，撕下来递给阿历克斯。“想见你妹妹的话她就在后面的房间里，不过因为她的免疫系统正忙着和病毒战斗，你或许最好去洗个澡什么的。我建议你至少换件衣服。”  
翻译：你就是个会走路的丧尸病原体；请不要随便接近正在生病的人，如果你关心她的话。  
阿历克斯将购物单塞进夹克口袋里：“也许晚点再去看她。我先去拿你需要的东西。”  
“最好快点，”雷兰德的语气缓和下来，手中的笔再一次在纸页上滑动，“不管是谁向你要安定剂，他可能已经撑不住了。”

III

潜入基因技术公司并不算困难。大楼里面布满了正在进行地毯式搜索的基因技术职员。自从意外释放了葛林恩之后，整座大楼在葛林恩想要向改造自己的人进行报复的意愿下成为了被感染体，但是腐败的血块与盘踞在墙上蠕动的触手逐渐在与基因技术员工的战斗中居于下风。  
阿历克斯吸收了一名警卫，并以他的外表端着来复枪一面登上楼梯，一面在窃取的记忆中搜索储藏库的位置和密码。测量员与建筑工人从他身边挤过，完全没有在意他的存在，极有可能认为他只不过在巡逻而已；或许该对松懈的警卫系统说声多谢。警卫大多在大楼周边巡逻，将警戒的重心放在感染者身上。

走过五扇门与两个走廊，阿历克斯发现自己独自站在一条残破不堪的走道上。半塌下来的屋顶残骸外加一堆底朝天的桌子将记忆中的通路堵了个严实。他烦躁地四下看看，丢掉手中的来复枪，沿着坍塌下来的混凝土爬上去，化为金属的手指攀住上一层的地板。破碎的瓷砖，漏水的水槽和头朝下的冰箱表明这里曾是一间公共厨房。  
阿历克斯盯着紧闭的厨房门，侧耳倾听周围的动静，接着将生物量集中在手上，骨节加宽变厚，血肉硬化为层叠的钢板。一击铁拳便将堆在地板上瓦砾的碎片化为了灰尘。到第五击的时候他已经在倒塌的屋顶与墙壁间开出了一条足以让自己通过的道路，只不过从隐约传来的叫喊声足以判断出自己已经吸引了他人的注意力。  
将手臂恢复原状，阿历克斯凭借模糊的记忆飞奔过一间间办公室，径直来到上了锁的储藏室门前。习惯性地输入了自己的常用密码，尖啸的警报声让他缩了缩脖子，刺耳的声响在整个大楼中回荡。  
干得好，天才。  
低声咒骂着，阿历克斯将手臂再一次化为铁拳，用力捶打起紧闭的银色大门，直到它歪向一边。从缝隙中可以看到室内摆满了架子，架子上堆放着按照字母排列的药品。将手臂恢复原状从缝隙中钻过去，阿历克斯瞟了一眼纸上的名称，开始从排列整齐的架子上取药，然后将药瓶插进摆放在角落的安全背包内。他拿了足够塞满两个背包的药量，将背包搭在肩膀上走出储藏室。  
声音比刚才更接近了，不出意外应该是在检查下一层的裂缝。阿历克斯站在窗边，将生物量集中在脚上，破窗而出。  
四个街区外加两条街过后，警报的啸叫声已经被他远远地甩在了身后，阿历克斯放慢了疾驰过屋顶的脚步，朝着医院的方向走去。

IV

雷兰德以令人惊异的速度调好了药，过程中始终不忘自言自语地嘟囔着实验室应该保持杀菌消毒的话题，直到他将一支装满无色透明液体的注射器盖好塞子递给阿历克斯才闭上嘴。阿历克斯离开医院，确定自己走出足够远，到达安全距离才按下了回拨键。  
铃声在耳边一遍一遍地响起，双眼注视着哈德逊岸边的河边公园。公园以及通往公园的道路一片死寂。商店要么被木板封个了严实，要么只剩下残垣断壁，还有的被洗劫一空。住宅区如同死城般沉寂，墙上布满了炮弹的痕迹和抓痕。

黛娜依旧维持在“安定”与“还需要些时间”的状态，雷兰德这么告诉他。医生的解释是“已经脱离危险，但我不知道为什么她依然没有醒来”。阿历克斯不知道为什么自己——黑光病毒——依旧在乎。条件反射，也许是。亦或是因为人类无法逃避的本性使然——需要被他人所需要……

直到第二次回拨，威斯曼士兵才接起电话。哪怕是通过克劳斯的变声器，他的声音也显得比之前更加虚弱。“你拿到安定剂了？”  
“是的。”  
“很好。”连呼吸声都在打颤，“从我放在你手机中的追踪器看来，你离得并不远。总统墓地，访客中心。你或许应该快点到，在我摔碎血清瓶子之前。”

被威胁激起了火气，阿历克斯向着圆顶的墓地疾驰。到达目的地之后，他环视四周，墓地幸运地免遭连日来的暴力蹂躏，不管是人类还是感染者都忽略了它的存在。阿历克斯无视庄严高贵的花岗岩与大理石建筑，径直走向后面的纪念品商店，商店的玻璃橱窗中摆放着俗气的印着头像的钥匙扣和T恤衫。门上了锁，靠着集中些生物量在脚上，阿历克斯踹开门，接着本能地将左臂转化为防弹盾牌挡在身前，一束红色的镭射光爬上他的胸口。  
从翻倒的书架与桌子后面的阴影中，瞄准镜反射出不易察觉的光斑，男人哼了一声：“到这里来。”  
威胁性地将盾牌转为双刃剑，阿历克斯向里面走去。他眯起双眼，以感染者的视觉审视，一个人形的身影靠坐在架子边，既不是斑驳的人类轮廓，也没有呈现出感染者的颜色，而是另外一种苍白的色彩。一簇点燃的火光照亮了男人的样子，脸上戴着防毒面具，身着暗色的迷彩服，一支狙击枪放在他的腿上；肩膀宽阔，肌肉强健，胸膛因为疼痛而剧烈地上下起伏。戴着手套的手指无力地抓住衣袖，试图用颤抖的手指将袖口卷上去。  
阿历克斯叹了口气，半跪下身体将男人的衣袖切开到手肘的高度，然后将利刃还原成手指握住对方的手臂。从绒布袋子中拿出注射器，拔掉塞子。 默瑟医生的记忆替他找到了正确的血管，经验丰富的手指将安定剂打入。男人在他的手指下剧烈地颤抖着，过了一会儿，对方拔出注射器，靠回架子边的同时放松般地深深呼出淤积在胸腔中的气体。  
“上衣口袋，右上面那个，”男人用克劳斯的声音说，“血清。”  
阿历克斯在对方的口袋中找到了一小瓶红色的液体，将它小心地放进刚刚用来装注射器的绒布袋子里，然后塞进夹克衫的内袋中。“如果它是假货，我会回来干掉你。”  
男人哼了一声，有那么一瞬间，阿历克斯觉得就算现在杀了对方也没所谓。他能够闻到血的味道；血液正在从威斯曼士兵用绷带紧紧扎着的左手及左面的肩膀上渗出来。哪怕是被绷带盖住，阿历克斯也能够辨识出绷带下巨大的咬伤痕迹。“你会变成感染者吗？”  
“威斯曼小队的人都有抗体。”  
“那你为什么还带着血清？”  
“同僚。塔加特。还有其他人。”士兵在用尽全力将自己的呼吸平缓下来。  
“你血流得太多了。在这待多久了？”  
“纳米机器……”士兵说，喘息中带着血液的声音。抬起的手臂想要阻止阿历克斯伸向他面具的手，无力的手指所能做的不过是将指甲陷入对方的手臂皮肤中。阿历克斯将手指化为利爪切断固定面具的绑带，然后扯掉面具。  
“克劳斯？”  
“不然你以为是谁？”特种兵克劳斯双眼无神，不过还是勉强拧起了眉，“听着，塔加特……”  
“我应该不仅仅是砍掉你的头，”阿历克斯恼火地说着直起身体，生物量在手腕上蠕动。  
克劳斯茫然地看着他。“砍掉我的头？”  
“在那艘船上！”  
“默瑟，”克劳斯缓缓地开了口，干涩的语气，“如果被砍了头，我他妈的一定会记得。”  
“也许因为你再生了。”阿历克斯说，语气中混入了不确定的成分。为什么超级猎手的伤口没有愈合？如果雷兰德是正确的，那么为什么超级猎手吸收了纳米机器？“你一直在这？”  
“有几天了。队伍在撤退的时候遭到袭击。和那个……动物打了一场。那家伙在我的肩膀上咬了一口，还叼走了几根手指，然后把我打下了大楼。落在……草地上，还有些电线……不管怎么样我到底还是爬到了安全的地方。不过我猜我的队友们没这么幸运。”随着安定剂的生效，克劳斯的声音渐渐地比刚才稳定了一些，“听着，塔加特或许计划核爆整个城市。船的位置是……”  
看起来超级猎手仅靠着那么一点遗传物质便复制了克劳斯。但是，阿历克斯再次提醒自己，受到核爆波及的自己仅仅靠着一只乌鸦便得以再生。在判断什么才是可能的这一点上自己并非是个很好的参考标准。  
“塔加特已经死了，核爆也被解决了。”  
克劳斯惊讶的表情让阿历克斯扬起嘴角。“你干的？”  
“没错。”在洋洋自得这一点上他不比一般人类好到哪儿去。  
“还不赖。”克劳斯肯定地说，声音生硬。阿历克斯拉起他扛到肩膀上，克劳斯眯起眼睛把手伸向来复枪。“默瑟，你认为自己他妈的在干什么？”  
“闭上嘴别乱动，不然我把你扔进河里去，”阿历克斯没好气地说，“带你去见雷兰德，他会帮你包扎。然后你需要给我些答案。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I

凯夫拉夹克衫与背心之下布满了深深浅浅的伤痕——右肩上有一枚弹痕，肋部凹凸不平的部分看起来是抓伤，一些很久以前的抓痕，那块半圆形凹进去的痕迹应该是咬伤。在雷兰德清洗并且缝合伤口的时候，克劳斯没有发出一点声音，只有咬紧的牙关泄露出他所承受的疼痛。察觉到阿历克斯在盯着自己，他微微扬起嘴角。  
“上一个逃亡者不好对付。”  
“那些伤都是那个逃亡者搞的？”  
“不都是。”克劳斯简短地说，在雷兰德给缝线打结的时候强制自己压下身体的抽搐。  
“他不需要输血吗？”阿历克斯转向医生，“他已经流了几天的血。”除了吊着点滴，里面是雷兰德特别调配的一种什么药之外，医生没做任何比清洗伤口更复杂的治疗。“我暂时需要他活着。”  
“纳米机器会自行解决。”雷兰德指着点滴，“那是加速纳米机器工作的促进剂。只需要给他一星期，他肩膀上的肌肉就能够再生到仅剩下一道疤的程度。不过手指就很难说了。促进剂会让你过不了多久就需要再注射一次安定剂，我准备好了一支，就放在那，”他朝着支在病床上的操作台点了点头，“我想你能自己处理好。”  
“好的。”克劳斯的双臂都布满了针孔的痕迹，像是瘾君子一样，“谢谢。”  
“我早该料到那个人就是你，克劳斯，”雷兰德嘟囔着说，一面将纱布，针线，剪刀和消毒剂放进托盘里，“除了你之外没人有胆子命令宙斯。”  
克劳斯淡淡地耸了耸没受伤的那侧肩膀。“我们目的相同。”  
雷兰德对克劳斯的回答嗤之以鼻：“虽然很想呆在这聊天，但我还有病人需要……”  
“去测试血清，”阿历克斯不耐烦地打断医生的话。  
“……血清的帮助，”雷兰德淡然地把话说完。他不屑地抬着下巴，高高端着盛着血迹斑斑的工具的托盘离开了房间。随着关上的玻璃门，克劳斯轻笑出声。  
“他的态度是他没办法在基因技术工作下去的主要原因。不过他很有才华。”  
“他依然怕我，”阿历克斯不为所动地说，“但你没有。”  
“我杀过很多像你一样的人，默瑟。以前的暴动让我和队里的人都经历过地狱一样的战斗。这世上没有允许我们害怕的时间。”克劳斯意味深长地轻叩着肋部密密麻麻的伤疤，“黛娜 ·默瑟知道你的本体么？”  
“不知道。如果可能的话，我会避免让她知道。”阿历克斯立刻回答。  
“为什么？”  
“我不希望伤害她。”答案对他来说非常自然，黛娜是唯一在乎他的人。“不管发生过什么，你依旧是我哥哥”。他想要让这句话成为现实。哪怕是在现在这个时候。  
“阿历克斯 ·默瑟是个冷血的混蛋，他利用自己的妹妹，在基因技术知道他在利用她的时候便弃她于不顾好几年，”克劳斯淡淡地指出来，“我不认为他会为了她去和葛林恩以及那些感染者拼命。”  
“你想说什么？”阿历克斯眯起眼睛。  
“没什么。只是我观察到的现象。”克劳斯慢条斯理的态度仿佛是在故意激怒对方。特种兵在病床上换了个更舒服的姿势，“那么，你要告诉我到目前为止都发生了些什么吗？”  
“我要问你一些问题。”  
“了解现状能够让我更好地回答你的问题。”克劳斯回答，合情合理无可指摘。  
阿历克斯握紧了拳，但他明白这其中的逻辑。不情愿的，他解释了直到疏散曼哈顿幸存者以及核爆的过程。克劳斯在整个过程中什么都没说，他的双眼中透着一丝迷茫，下意识地摩挲着右臂上的针筒痕迹。“有意思。”  
“什么有意思？”  
“那个东西——超级猎手——变成我并且将我打算做的事付诸实行了。”克劳斯看起来一副饶有兴味的样子，“他甚至知道怎么找到我的备用电话用来联络你。”  
“那么你是打算在船上杀了我？”  
“我最后是有这个打算，”克劳斯坦白地说，“毕竟是任务，生存需要，纳米机器安定剂的束缚……？”  
“你看起来并不怎么喜欢那东西。”  
“你指的是我是否喜欢要么每个月注射一堆药要么滚回老家？妈的，还真是个值得考虑的问题。”克劳斯仿佛在认真思考般的搔着下巴，“更不用说他们有时候会将提供安定剂的时间尽可能延迟，只是为了看看‘纳米机器会有什么反应’。真是有趣的日子。但是等我的身体恢复了，我还是得回去。”  
“雷兰德能做安定剂。”  
“不错，把条纹的狗绳换成了波点的。不要以为我会相信，只要你稍微干点什么让他不舒服的事他就会跟你对着干。他隐藏得很好——他一直都是——但他害怕你，害怕得要死，默瑟。我宁可选择黑察。”  
“我没办法理解你的想法。”  
“把‘你’换成‘人类’你就说对了，”克劳斯含糊地回答，“你下一步打算干什么？”  
“你刚刚才说你依然想干掉我然后回黑察。我为什么要告诉你？”  
“哦？”克劳斯扯起嘴角，“人总要先尝试一下。”  
“你要么是个笨蛋，要么……不，根本没有第二种选项，”阿历克斯让生物量缠绕在左臂上，他不安地思索着或许他犯了个错误的可能性有多高。把克劳斯带到这来，而黛娜就在几间屋子的距离内。“给我一个现在不杀你的理由。”  
“两个，”克劳斯伸出一根手指，然后是第二根，“第一，雷兰德依然在测试血清。第二，我想你还有问题要问。”  
“而你不会对我说谎？”  
“在你带我来这之前我应该考虑到这种可能性。”克劳斯点出来，哪怕是阿历克斯从喉咙中发出挫败的低吼声都没能让他动一动眉毛。  
“要不是你体内有纳米机器……”  
“我会成为一顿美味的下午茶？听起来真不错。”克劳斯狡黠地笑着说，他动了动手指，恢复严肃的神色。“你看，我欠你的。我知道。所以问你想知道的。如果我不能回答的话，我会告诉你。”  
“好吧。”本能让他的情绪缓和下来，尽管逻辑告诉他不要相信这个士兵。对于阿历克斯来说克劳斯是个危险的猎人，哪怕阿历克斯曾经（有效地）击败过他一次，但所付出的代价比他所预期的要高得多，“还有像你们一样的队伍么？”  
“你是说对付逃亡者的攻击部队？如果有的话我不会太惊讶。你见识过超级战士。从我最近一次听到的消息看来，他们打算把纳米机器用在超级战士身上。以我对他们的了解，实验也许现在已经在进行中。”  
“超级战士技术难道不是优于纳米机器吗？”  
“纳米机器不仅局限于提高速度。他把人体转化为电脑设备。这台设备能够计算各种可能性，自动达成条件反射，以便让人活得更久。”克劳斯的目光停留在玻璃门外，“更久。”  
“看起来它不能避免你挨咬，还被从楼顶推下去。”  
克劳斯耸了耸肩膀。“我可没说它是完美的。我体内的纳米机器是旧式的，大约是最早那一批会让宿主七窍流血中的幸存者之一。”  
“从没考虑过把你的Windows 3.1系统更新到最新的？”  
“哈。真有趣。”  
阿历克斯扯起嘴角。“你觉得基因技术和黑察接下来会干什么？”  
“如果你保持低调一段时间的同时曼哈顿重建起来？实验会转入地下进行。他们永远不会放弃把你弄回去。不过最大的可能性是与其面对轰炸机和坦克，你只需要对付更多的黑察特种部队。”  
“我可以离开曼哈顿。”  
“你是说和你妹妹逃离这里？装成人类度过余生？不错，我可以想象那是什么情景，”克劳斯漫不经心地说着瞥了一眼在对方手臂上蠕动的生物量，“就像我以前说过的一样，从某种意义上，我为你感到很遗憾。你的存在方式已经是一个既成的事实。不管你怎么努力或是变成什么样子，你的余生都会被像狗一样猎杀。”  
“从另一条狗嘴里听到这种话还真有趣。”阿历克斯用指甲敲着装了安定剂的针筒。  
“我有时会被踢几脚，但大部分时间是肉骨头和训练。没什么可抱怨的。”克劳斯讽刺地牵了牵嘴角。“我不知道你怎么想。尤其是在你把你‘妹妹’扯进这烂摊子之后。你本应该离她远点，默瑟。”  
愤怒促使他跳到病床上，黑爪将克劳斯脑后的床架撵得咯吱作响。“我去找她的时候已经有士兵在她的公寓里面。”  
“他们只要问完话就会离开，”克劳斯镇定地说，“那是他们的任务。”  
“他们也许会伤害她！”  
“暂时性的。至少不会毁了她后半生，像你干的一样。”  
“混蛋，你他妈的以为自己知道什么？我看到他们中的一个抓着她，我以为她会像我一样被他们抓去做实验……”  
“阿历克斯?”  
阿历克斯猛地将视线转向门的方向。黛娜朝着他们眨眨眼睛，视线在他们两人身上交替游走。她看起来很疲惫，脸上有点苍白，除此之外非常的……健康。在她身后，雷兰德扬起一侧的眉。  
“血清很有效。”雷兰德解释说，虽然并不怎么必要。  
“啊。”阿历克斯突然清楚的意识到自己或多或少算是跨坐在克劳斯身上。“哦。很好。”  
“我，呃，你们继续，”黛娜说，脸上泛起红晕，“你知道，阿历克斯，我一直觉得你是双性恋。你好，呃，不管你是谁……”  
“罗伯特·克劳斯，”克劳斯彬彬有礼地回答，“很高兴见到你。我从你哥那听说了不少关于你的事。”  
“嗯，我也很高兴见到你，呃，罗伯特。也许过会我们再聊。”黛娜转过身，飞快地走开了。  
“黛娜，等等！”  
“一个小时之后他需要再注射一次安定剂，”雷兰德推了推眼镜，以同样的速度离开了。阿历克斯深深地吸了口气，瞪向克劳斯，而对方正无声地笑得肩膀都在抖。  
“她难道没看到我正在对你吼吗？”  
“情人吵架？”克劳斯耸了耸肩，明显觉得眼下事情的发展充满了娱乐性。  
“该死的，干，”阿历克斯低吼着正要从床上下来的时候克劳斯没有受伤的那只手伸到他的颈后拉低他的脖子，顺便摘掉了他的兜帽，直到他感觉到对方的呼吸摩挲在自己的耳边。  
“像你这样的小帅哥，我比较倾向于做‘干’的那一方，”克劳斯低声说。  
阿历克斯瞬间僵硬在原地，接着克劳斯又笑起来，只不过这一次是放声大笑。愤怒地涨红了脸，阿历克斯粗暴地推开特种兵，用力之大连床垫的弹簧都发出了不和谐的声音，然后台风过境一样地冲出去找黛娜。他会等会再解决克劳斯，在他向妹妹解释清楚她的误解之后。

II

他在病房里找到黛娜，她正坐在手提电脑前，电脑边放着完全没有碰过的三明治和水。看到他迈进门，黛娜不好意思地红了脸。“我知道，我知道，我应该先敲门，但那终究是玻璃门。不过，对了，我应该先看看情况而不是只顾着跟雷兰德医生说话……”  
“我们并不是你想象的那样，黛娜。”  
“我知道。不用担心，阿历克斯。”  
“很好。”阿历克斯说着松了口气。  
“我是说，事实上也许他喜欢你的手变成爪子的样子。”黛娜动了动手指，“我没做任何评论，OK？”  
等等。“黛娜……”  
“他看起来完全没被吓到，所以我猜你或许在他面前用过爪子。”  
“你看……”  
“现在是二十一世纪，阿历克斯。我当然不介意你是双性恋。”  
“但是……”  
“而且罗伯特非常性感，经验老道的银狐那种类型的。他是军队的人对吧？”  
“没错，所以……”  
“嘿，我没有任何意见。放弃‘不要问，不要说，不要深究’那一套是这四分之一世纪以来军队干过的最好的事。”黛娜有意将视线集中在电脑屏幕上，“不管怎么样，我从没对凯伦有过好感，哪怕从你们开始交往的时候就没有。不过我觉得罗伯特不错。”  
“他是敌人。”阿历克斯恼火地顶回去。  
“因为他是军人？没错，我知道，”黛娜耸了耸肩膀，“我说过我不做任何评论，对吧？我敢打赌他穿军装一定性感得要死。那是你们在一起的导火索？”  
“黛娜……”  
“好吧。”黛娜举起双手，“关于男朋友的话题到此为止。”  
“他不是我的男朋友。”  
“原来是这么回事，嗯。”黛娜同情地说，“阿历克斯，你经历了太多事，而且你也干了不少……坏事，杀人，什么的。你依旧是我哥。我希望你快乐。如果你有机会回到普通人的生活，不管你怎么看待他……我都希望你接受他。我觉得罗伯特不错。我希望他能一直在这儿。”  
这理由足够他杀了克劳斯。“我怀疑他会那么做。”不代表他不能把他踢出去。踢进哈德逊河里面。  
“只是尝试一下，好么？”黛娜露出温柔的笑容，“如果你快乐，我也会快乐。我是认真的。我知道你为我做了很多，阿历克斯。从某种意义上，我想我们比之前的任何时候都亲近。”  
喉咙中隐约有种什么东西抽紧了的感觉，阿历克斯将视线转向别处，“我也那么想，黛娜。”  
“好了尴尬的话题到此为止，我要继续收集情报。要从基因技术那翻出点东西来。希望能找到让他们别再找我们麻烦的方法。”黛娜的手指在键盘上舞动，“雷兰德医生说你救了这个城市。”  
“某种意义上。”  
黛娜对他露出笑容，“我想你变了，老哥。我喜欢现在这样。”  
他无法再隐瞒下去，不能再像现在这样。“我不认为自己还是完整的人类，黛娜。我不是你曾经认识的那个人。”  
“从这场浩劫开始你就已经不是了。”黛娜静静地开了口，“你曾经除了自己谁都不在乎。真有趣，不管是什么把你变成现在这样，那东西也把你变成一个更好的人。”  
“希望是。”无法确定与不安让阿历克斯将心中涌起的满足感压了下去，“我也是这么希望的。”

III

“如果塔加特已经死了，谁在做指挥？”  
“我怎么知道？”阿历克斯趁着雷兰德给克劳斯清洗伤口的时候没收了他的手机，不过看起来特种兵并不觉得医院里残留的几星期前的报纸很无聊。  
“你能查出来。”  
“那很重要么？”  
“可能是另一颗核弹或者一支维和部队的差别，”克劳斯温和的回答，“我就是那么一说。如果你不给我电话或者手提电脑，我没办法帮你。”  
“我不需要你的帮助。”阿历克斯瞪向他，“我妹认为我们是……已经够糟了，只要你身体恢复了，我这辈子都不想再见到你。”  
“你的表情比所有死亡威胁都养眼，”得意的笑容爬上克劳斯的嘴角。  
“你不要得寸进尺。”  
“西格蒙德·弗洛伊德认为人的精神分为三个部分，”克劳斯板着手指温和地说，“Das Es, das Ich, 和das über-Ich。即‘本我’，‘自我’和‘超我’。儿童和新生儿从本我开始，全部行为由本能所驱使，没有任何时间的概念，以满足欲望，避免痛苦为行为准则。”  
“这话题是要引向我有恋母情结还是怎样？”记忆中关于弗洛伊德理论的印象让他不至于因为一无所知而丢脸。  
“别跟个孩子一样。”  
“那这关于心理学的话题到底是为了什么？”  
“你活了大概，嗯，三星期多？”  
阿历克斯阴沉着脸。“是又怎么样？”  
“我想，在第一周的时候你会毫不犹豫地杀了我。”克劳斯冷静地说，“‘超我’是一种切实有效的道德心。‘自我’则是‘本我’与‘超我’之间的平衡状态。从实际规律看来，我想你也许就快达到‘自我’的状态了。”  
“前提是我符合你的人类规则。”  
“至少到目前为止我还没看到任何你不符合的根据。”克劳斯愉快地说，当阿历克斯眨眼的时候狡黠地笑了笑，“以此为基础，你觉得为军队工作怎么样？”  
“如果你丢了现在的工作，或许你应该考虑去当个喜剧演员，”阿历克斯反击道，“别忘了你们曾经要干掉我。”  
“我们不是基因技术的人，而且我可以帮你说几句好话。”  
“你已经黔驴技穷了吗，克劳斯。”  
“你只需要心里有个底，”克劳斯漫不经心地回答，“不管什么时候你和你妹妹不想再逃了，那只手机里面有个号码设定在快捷键‘0’。”  
“没问题，自暴自弃，被关回实验室里面，就像葛林恩一样。”  
“对葛林恩和爱达荷做过那些事的是基因技术，和军队无关。黑察对武器有兴趣，而基因技术是我们的主要供应商，但你不是我们第一个从基因技术挖角的人。”  
佩莱亚。“基因技术没反对吗？”  
“基因技术的秘密实验之所以会受到政府资助并且被允许在美国土地上进行是因为在其背后有军队在撑腰，默瑟。这是种合作关系。好好想想。像我说过的那样，你不是第一个。”  
“多谢。等我觉得厌倦了阳光和新鲜空气的时候会好好考虑去做个兼职小白鼠外加兼职自走核弹。”  
“随便你。”克劳斯的嘴角挂着高深莫测的笑容，探过身子去拿注射器。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I

寻找尚未被洗劫一空而又逃过了污染没被毁坏的食物一天比一天困难。新鲜食物已经彻底断绝，今天他从一家因为距离母巢太近而逃过人类洗劫的超级市场里面拿了他能拿的所有罐头食品。  
医院本身储备非常充足，多亏雷兰德和他的病人们，小卖部已经被当成临时的配给站。阿历克斯偶尔会提供些补给，不过大部分时候只要那些病人不靠近黛娜，他才不在乎他们都干了些什么。劫匪和军队到目前为止还没有找医院的麻烦。  
小心地控制好生物量，阿历克斯走进医院。前台的女人是雷兰德继黛娜之后的第二名成功病例，不管他从血清里面学到了什么，他把那种东西加入了正在研制的疫苗里。目前医院的工作人员都是志愿者，不是雷兰德的病人就是以前在医院工作过的人，经过他们身边的时候，阿历克斯略微扬了扬嘴角。自从医院里面的人越来越多之后，他便一直尽可能保持低调行动，所以绝大部分人都仅仅将他当作“黛娜的哥哥”来看待。他觉得这样很适合自己。人类因为害怕而慌作一团的样子让他觉得应对起来非常麻烦，而且在那种情况下黛娜也会有危险。

黛娜不在她房间里，其他病房里面也不见她的身影。阿历克斯着急地来到雷兰德的诊察室，后来终于在小卖部找到了坐在里面的黛娜。  
当他发现她正在和克劳斯说话的时候，刚刚舒心的感觉立即烟消云散。  
“给，”阿历克斯把塑料袋里面的罐头倒在桌子上，眼神恨不得在克劳斯身上戳个洞出来，而对方竟然还有胆子对他露出得意的笑容。自从克劳斯介入一起病人间为了争夺接种疫苗而发生的口角之后便被众人当成了医院的保安来看待。甚至有人找了件被别人丢弃的凯夫拉夹克给他，现在正被他敞着怀穿在白T恤衫的外面。  
T恤衫紧紧的包裹住强健的肌肉与遍布其上的伤疤，让阿历克斯觉得很讨厌。不知道出于什么样的原因，他没办法将视线从棉布下微微隆起的伤痕印记上移开。或许是人类的条件反射使然。  
“烤豆子，”黛娜高兴地说着在包里面翻来翻去，似乎完全没有注意到她“哥哥”的情绪，“给柜台的人吧。”  
阿历克斯皱起眉。“这是给你的，不是其他人。”他可不是为了一帮吃白食的暴民才在屋顶上被一群猎手追着跑，还得躲开突击队。  
“我们需要跟别人分享，”黛娜坚持，努力抱起背包，然后在阿历克斯的脸颊上轻吻了一下让后者扭开脸。“多谢关心，老哥。”  
尚未从惊吓中回过神来，阿历克斯没来得及去帮她，等到她离开阿历克斯一段距离，一个患者走上去帮忙。盯着她将食物交给柜台的人，阿历克斯叹了口气，转头瞪向发出轻笑声的克劳斯。“干什么？”  
“你妹妹是个好女人。”  
“你给我离她远点。”眉头紧锁，阿历克斯看到黛娜开始和前台的人聊起天，那是一个很胖的老女人以及她瘦得像麻杆的儿子，他们最近才注射过疫苗。他正要走过去的时候克劳斯抓住了他的手肘。  
“坐下，默瑟。他们只是普通人。”  
默瑟瞪着克劳斯，直到对方放开抓住自己的手。特种兵举起双手佯装出投降的动作。“如果你跟过去造成混乱，只会惹得她不高兴。”  
“我在尽可能保护她。”  
“你已经吸收了很多人，默瑟。相应的还有很多记忆。我相信你能通过那些记忆举一反三。”克劳斯耸耸肩，喝着水将注意力转回正在吃的一碗难以辨认的炖汤上。“你希望别人信任你的话，就需要给对方一点空间。”  
将自己的意愿与本能放在一边，阿历克斯不情愿地坐在长凳上，与特种兵相隔一臂的距离。“这里不安全。”  
“没错。”克劳斯点点头，“不过这里还不太坏。虽然我从没喜欢过医院。”克劳斯的指关节以下失去的部分被用纱布难看地缠起来，但特种兵看起来完全没有在意，“糟糕的回忆。”  
阿历克斯盯了对方手指上的纱布一会，将视线转到凯夫拉夹克衫上。克劳斯刚刚谈论医院的口吻……“被植入纳米机器有什么感觉？”  
“忘了。”看到阿历克斯用不信任的眼神斜瞄着自己，克劳斯哼了一声。“好吧，我记得的第一件事是在基因技术实验室醒过来，38岁，不知道我是谁，不知道我是干什么的。仅仅从身上戴的军队狗牌上才知道自己的名字。”把一勺炖汤放进嘴里，想了想继续说，“我已经停留在38岁四十年了。”  
“没有家庭？”  
“不知道。看起来是我自愿的。纳米机器会将你整个人完全重写。它是一种人工的重新启动。让你变得速度更快，更强壮。”  
“让你失去很多东西。”  
“也许是。也许我没什么可失去的也说不一定。”克劳斯慢慢地将碗里的东西吃完，“也不想知道。”  
“这么做难道不是在逃避？”  
“这方面你是专家，我想。”克劳斯近乎开玩笑地说。  
阿历克斯忽视了对方的嘲弄。“威斯曼小队其他人也和你一样？”  
“差不多。我是最老的一个。看着他们来来去去。”  
“没对他们中的任何人产生好感么？”  
“个人的那种？没有。承受不起。”克劳斯伸出拇指指了指身后医院门口的方向。“只要我们还在猎杀那种东西。停工的时候，我们各自有不同的方式不过做的事都一样；喝烈酒和找容易上手的女人。”看阿历克斯皱起眉，克劳斯补充说，“事实上并没有听起来那么糟糕。”  
“你可没为你的工作邀请增加任何吸引力。”怜悯对他来说是一种陌生的感情；它让他一直在滔滔不绝地说话，而阿历克斯不确定自己喜欢这一点。  
“我甚至从没奢望过你会考虑，”克劳斯微微挑起嘴角回敬他，“不过如果你在考虑的话，我会替这份工作多美言几句，比如卫生保健，不错的收入，食物和住所……”  
阿历克斯哼了一声。“然后当你被怪物吃掉的时候，没人会想念你？”  
“我很确定我们至少会在什么地方留下不少文件报告，”克劳斯淡漠地说着擦干净嘴，“几天内我就会从你面前消失。在那之后……”  
“在那之后，我们两不相欠。”阿历克斯靠在桌子上，借此别过脸避开克劳斯的视线。“而且如果我再看到你，我会杀了你。”  
“一次比一次听起来缺乏说服力，”克劳斯懒洋洋地说着从长凳上站起身。  
阿历克斯想，唯一让自己看着克劳斯走向水槽洗碗而没立刻为了最后那句话走过去把对方踢到小卖部另一头，是因为自己不想引起骚动。

II

第四天下午的时候，伴随着呼啸而至的装甲车和吉普车，他与克劳斯之间微妙的休战协定噶然中止。车辆在医院的庭院里留下泥泞的轮胎痕迹。阿历克斯绷紧了神经，从二楼窗口朝下面望去，当克劳斯安静地从背后接近他的时候，他差点将手化为利爪挥过去。  
“派对结束了。”  
“也许是。”阿历克斯看着正从对自己来说不堪一击的玩具中爬出来的士兵们拧紧了眉。  
克劳斯叹了口气，把手插进夹克口袋里，仿佛在将思路理清一样，然后他闭上眼睛决定暂时退一步。“这里有一大群该死的市民。一旦军队知道你在这，这数量便会锐减。”  
“先开枪再瞄准？”  
“哈。”克劳斯从他身边擦过，朝着安全出口走去。“你和你妹妹离开这儿。我会和他们多说会二话，尽量拖延时间。”  
“什么，你就这样让我走？”阿历克斯怀疑地说——而且这份疑虑绝不仅仅是那么一丁点。  
“当然。这地方有不少小孩。如果开了火，我可不想让那种血沾到自己手上。”  
“比起过去的三星期，那一点点血不过是九牛一毛，”阿历克斯直白地点出来，但克劳斯仅仅是露出他那特有的难以捉摸令人讨厌的笑容，背对着他挥了挥手，小跑下了楼梯。阿历克斯奔向黛娜的房间，在半路遇到对方焦急的朝着自己跑过来。  
“我听说有士兵来了。”  
“我们必须马上走。”阿历克斯抓住她的手肘，“快。”  
“罗伯特怎么办？”  
“那些是他的朋友。”  
黛娜向他投来怀疑的视线，拉着他走到窗边。那群士兵的头儿，一个健壮高大砖红色皮肤的男人正在和雷兰德争论着什么。医院的工作人员和焦急的市民都在中年医生背后挤作一团，就像一群躲在生气的母鸡背后的鸡仔一样。  
在他们正观望的时候，克劳斯从安全通道双手高举过头顶快步走出来，领头的士兵看到他立刻推开雷兰德朝他走过去，克劳斯停下了脚步。阿历克斯希望自己能听到他们在说什么……  
“他们在说什么？”黛娜小声问。  
“谁在乎？”阿历克斯在心里摇醒自己。他不能被分散精力。黛娜是现在他唯一重要的人。“我们走，黛娜。他能照看好自己。”  
“不，看……他们正在逮捕他！”的确，领头的那个向其他士兵打了个手势，几个人走近克劳斯，将他双手反剪铐在背后，推着他朝吉普车走去。一些工作人员朝他们喊了些什么，朝他们走过去，但在士兵举起枪的时候停下了脚步，被驱赶着回到庭院里。“你必须阻止他们，阿历克斯。”  
“他们会找到我们。等我们找到安全的落脚处再考虑这件事。”看着克劳斯被迫进了吉普车让他心里涌起一阵不舒服的感觉，阿历克斯暗暗地咬紧了牙，痛恨这种自己不想要的无谓的感情。  
“不行，你不能……好吧，好吧，让我去拿手提电脑！”黛娜朝她的房间跑去，将电脑，鼠标和充电器塞进手边最近的背包里。阿历克斯把包甩在肩膀上，不管黛娜惊讶地喊出声，一把抱起她。上一层有个阳台，或许他能够利用那里滑翔到旁边的楼去。他三步并作两步奔上阳台，黛娜的脸埋进他的兜帽里，手臂不停地颤抖着。

远离医院有三个街区的距离之后，她抓紧了阿历克斯的手臂。“好了。好了。我们到地面上去吧。一直这么前进我会吐出来。”  
“别吐在我身上。”阿历克斯迟疑起来，四下看看。这里算不上状况比较好的地方之一。火灾和感染者蔓延，已经将他记忆中的一切地标都毁坏殆尽，哪怕现在这里的居民是人类，但也只会是一群劫匪小偷或者更差劲的人。“还需要再跳跃几次，OK？”  
黛娜打了个哆嗦，但还是慢慢地点点头。“好吧。去数字城。我从网上看到那里已经在重建，各种设施也在正常运转了。”  
“我们没有钱，”阿历克斯提醒她。他们不可能付得起任何‘正常运转’的地方的房租。  
黛娜咬着下嘴唇。“好吧。好吧。那你来决定。不过给我弄支枪。”  
“枪对感染者没用。”  
“有用的话还要你干什么？”黛娜暴躁地说，视线定在他的背后，轮廓模糊的医院上，“该死的。对不起，阿历克斯。你必须把我从那弄出去，但……该死的。”  
“不用道歉，”阿历克斯简短地说，不明白为什么黛娜要道歉。也许是担心克劳斯。“克劳斯能解决好。”  
“你看到他被……”黛娜说到一半闭上了嘴，抓住阿历克斯肩膀的手指收紧了。“好吧。”深呼吸的声音。“也对，我想你从来都不喜欢太依赖人的类型。”  
“啊哈。”阿历克斯尝试去分析黛娜话中隐含的意思，靠着大脑中的记忆来交叉参照得出结论，于是他意识到的时候已经为时已晚，干脆转移话题掩饰过去。“我想哈德逊高地正在重建中。我们也许能在那找个地方落脚，然后再考虑怎么离开曼哈顿。”  
“高地？那里现在已经是黑帮的地盘了。”  
“上次我看到的时候那里还有空地方，而且那里不在感染区或者军事区以内，”阿历克斯指出来，“不过如果还有别的建议我洗耳恭听。”  
“如果我们有钱的话，也许我能让我们到海港去。那是唯一离开这里而又避开检查的方法。”阿历克斯再次跳跃的时候黛娜倒抽了一口气，紧闭上双眼直到对方落地。“妈的，我恨这样跳来跳去的。我的胃都快翻出来了。”  
“我怎么才能弄到钱？”  
“我怎么知道？”黛娜烦躁地说，依然觉得很难受，“抢银行？”  
沉默，接着黛娜怨念地说，“我是不是刚给你出了个主意？阿历克斯，告诉我我没有。”  
“事实上……”  
“我们不会去抢银行！”

III

“你真是个坏榜样。”  
“啊哈。”  
“现在我已经是职业罪犯了。”  
“啊哈。”  
“我永远也没办法找份正经工作了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“有可能新闻已经报道那件案子了。”  
“是啊。”  
“你完全没有，”黛娜哀怨地说，“让我感觉好过一点。”  
阿历克斯在沙发上翻了个身，换成侧躺的姿势。他并不需要睡眠，但是有时候——不是现在，他自己也承认——躺下休息让他觉得……平静。“你花掉那些钱的时候可非常高兴。”  
黛娜嘟囔了几句听不清的话作为回应，估计不是什么好话，哪怕是她正在布置家具。把一个女人放在足以与启示录媲美的大灾难过后，而且到处是戒严令和丧尸之类的怪物的情况下，她依然想着布置家具。  
沙发对面是完全接收不到信号的电视与熙熙攘攘的精神紧张的人类。数字城已经在重建中，各种设施开始运作起来，即使女房东同意租房子给两个没有带着任何行李也没有介绍人而且坚持预付房租的房客，当阿历克斯从衣袋里掏出揉成一团的现金的时候更加将对方吓了个半死。一些商店已经重新开门做生意，但绝大部分还被木板封的严严实实或者干脆依然是被摧毁的状态，不过街边的摊档倒是经营得不错。呆在二楼的屋子里面，阿历克斯能够闻到热狗的味道。一直以来在他脑海中吵杂的声音渐渐地减弱为安静的低语。  
黛娜靠在沙发边上，低下头盯着与自己刚好上下对调的阿历克斯。“饿么？”  
“我不会有饿的感觉。”吸收人类比起缓解饥饿感来说更加接近于生存需要以及治疗伤口。  
黛娜对他做了个鬼脸。“我饿了。”  
“于是这是你拐弯抹角地让我去给你买点东西回来。”  
“错，这是我拐弯抹角地告诉你我们要出门，去其中一家咖啡店，坐下来，一起吃五年零几个月以来第一顿正常的饭。”  
“我难道没说过我不会饿？”  
“但你能进食，对不对？点盘沙拉。”  
他并不确定自己是否能进食。“好吧。”  
“总比你垂头丧气地窝在这强。”

阿历克斯发现自己被从刚租下的掉色而且残破不堪的青绿色墙皮的房子里面拉到了一个掉色而且残破不堪的蓝绿色墙皮的狭窄走道，走下咯吱作响，随时会摔断人脖子的台阶来到充斥着烟味，汗臭以及劣质铅的臭味的街上。  
黛娜选的咖啡馆不比街上强到哪去。阿历克斯把脚搭在置于摇摇晃晃的桌子下面那个装满了钱的登山包上，手指在一盘一点味道都没有而且放潮了的薯片里面翻来翻去。菜单上没有沙拉——根茎类的蔬菜比容易腐坏的青菜更容易培植。然而黛娜即使是面对不怎么新鲜的面包和根本辨别不出来是什么的肉做成的热狗依然吃得津津有味。  
“你依然一副垂头丧气的样子。”  
阿历克斯看向她。这个散发着臭气的地方加上聚在一起吵嚷的人群让他觉得烦躁不堪。  
“我能照顾好自己，”黛娜继续说，嘴里塞着食物而有些吐字不清，“我一直都能照顾好自己。直到最近你除了需要帮忙之外一直都不在我身边这段时间。我会搞到把手枪。你不需要一直照看我。”  
如果你想要别人信任你……“好吧。”阿历克斯猜想这样算是公平的结果……在他一次又一次把黛娜放在一边不管，只顾着解决克劳斯丢给他的差事以及在基因技术和雷兰德那边追寻答案之后。  
看着黛娜昏迷不醒，而且只能无助地等着雷兰德研究出几乎不可能有的疫苗让他变得保护欲过度。他一丝一毫都不曾对那种无力感产生过任何好感。  
尽管如此，当黛娜温柔地对他微笑的时候，阿历克斯没办法收回自己刚刚说过的话。“好的。我会继续挖掘消息。你可以去看看雷兰德或者其他什么人有什么情况。”或者克劳斯。虽然没有说出来，但这个名字对他们两个来说再清楚不过。“如果你一直围着我转，我会受不了的。”  
“他提出来可以给我在军队里面找份工作。是克劳斯，不是雷兰德。”  
“你一直用姓来叫他其实有点奇怪，”黛娜注意到，不过在阿历克斯眉头拧起来之后露出狡黠的笑容，“对了，就像那种，恩？”  
“黛娜……”  
“好吧，好吧。军队的工作。听起来不错。特别是在他们想用核弹把我们都轰进地狱之后。”  
“没错。我没上当。”  
“或者还有另外一支军队之类的？至少他被逮捕需要有个理由。”黛娜思索着说，“想要我查查看吗？”  
记忆告诉阿历克斯就算是他说不用，黛娜依然会去做。“他属于叫黑察的什么军队。威斯曼分队。他们猎杀感染者，解决暴动。”  
“也许军方在找替罪羊。”  
“你电影看太多了。在他血液里面有价值十亿美金的纳米机器。”过去吸收的基因技术员工的记忆告诉阿历克斯，他甚至没有夸大其词。  
“他是一台会走路的电脑？”黛娜吹了声口哨，“真酷。”  
“那么说过于简单化……”  
“那么，你知道人们对不再正常运转的电脑怎么处理，”黛娜说着，用手点了点自己的太阳穴，“格式化，重启。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I

哪怕是被戴上了眼罩，体内的纳米机器通过精准的感应器告诉克劳斯他们的车在柏油路面上行进了三十五分零八秒，接着在草地上前进了三分三十七秒，其后的一分零八点六秒是在停机坪上。内置的定位系统报告他们现在位于市中心，第八街区，极有可能在叫地狱厨房的地方。当它开始计算经纬度的时候吉普车停了下来，他被从车上揪下来，跌跌撞撞地走在沙石地上。  
斗篷与匕首告诉他这既不是基因技术公司也不是军队，除了他们穿的衣服看起来像医院制服之外。被推搡着走进一座大楼的时候冰冷的空气刺痛着他的后颈，体内的纳米机器发出尖锐的警报声，提醒他哪怕是双手被手铐拷住，只要他以特定的动作向后移动一个特定的角度就有（91.3%的）可能将身后的士兵打晕……  
专心控制好纳米机器，不让它取代自己的本能，克劳斯咬紧牙关将精力集中在脚步上，在心里记下通向出口的每个转弯，以及走廊与房间不同的墙壁材质所传来不一样的回声。代表秩序的静寂仅仅被军靴敲打地面的声音所打破，确定了他对于周围环境的感知。当一双手将他按坐在一张椅子上，并且将他的双手反拷在椅背后的时候，他尝试着向后摇了摇，但是椅子被固定在了地面上。  
眼罩被拿到了，从他背后传来士兵离开与关门的声音。  
在他面前是一张空空如也的钢制桌子，白色的墙壁在荧光灯的照射下显得更加惨白。克劳斯不舒服地在椅子上动了动，什么东西在桌子后面闪了一下，一阵蜂鸣声过后，一个全息图像渐渐地显现出来。在他面前出现的是一个看不到面孔的消瘦男人，身着白色军装，手指优雅地搭在一起，双腿交叉，身体笔直地坐在高高的皮椅上。  
克劳斯用力盯着那个应该是男人的脸的闪烁不定的发光球体，接着冷静地扬起嘴角。  
“主任。”  
“克劳斯。享受够你的短假期了么？”  
“我确实的享受到了非自愿被拉到医院去的过程，所以是的。”  
“的确，还是被宙斯拉去的，根据监督的报告内容。”  
克劳斯耸了耸肩膀，思考着该如何应对主任一字一顿的语气中的引申意义，“他是个反复无常的家伙。”  
“它，克劳斯。是它，”主任理所当然一样地纠正他，“不过终究，这是这次的任务中唯一的亮点，没有它这次任务一无是处，克劳斯队长。你失去了你的队伍，回收任务失败，加上一个生物以你的外表导演了兰道尔和塔加特的死亡，他们两个都是黑察的友方。找人替换他们需要耗费相当宝贵的时间与物资。”  
“看到不断在黑察里面指点江山的手指依然能够掌控不在我管辖范围内的局势总是那么让人感到欣慰。”  
“管好你的嘴，克劳斯。你或许是威斯曼小队里面最老的队员，但同时也意味着你是最过时的一个，从软件上来讲。”  
“真有趣，我依然是最佳战绩的保持着，主任。”  
“直到目前为止，是的。那个利用了你的外表的生物给了我们一个处理掉你的完美契机。宙斯从中作梗是不幸也算是幸运。”手指在皮质的扶手上轻轻敲打着，“基因技术在超级战士计划上削减了投入。极有可能目前威斯曼小队的技术已经过时了。”  
“你说有可能，”克劳斯慢条斯理地说。他在手铐后面蜷曲起手指，感觉到绞缠的金属。并不带电——它得出结论。黑察应该更谨慎一点。“这是死缓执行通告？”  
“我们会进行一项实验，特种兵。我知道你喜欢呆在黑察。我们也希望给你第二次机会，忽略掉你在曼哈顿的失败。”  
“你想让我把宙斯弄进来？”克劳斯希望自己平板的声音没有背叛心中激起的涟漪。他挺喜欢黛娜，而对于宙斯本身……  
“你已经证明了自己并不足以与宙斯抗衡，克劳斯，”主任不耐烦地说，“将这当做一项长期任务。我们需要依靠基因技术，非常需要，而显而易见的宙斯是他们最好的成果之一，虽然并非是他们预料中的。我们认为比起呆在内华达沙漠的试验台上它对我们来说更有用。”  
“我向他提过替黑察工作的建议。他拒绝了。”  
“它不需要直接为我们工作。宙斯是一种武器。我们只需要雇佣它的操作者。”  
“他不会……”  
“到目前为止它表现出极高的意愿听从你的命令，特种兵克劳斯。这是我的实验内容。我们将会把你关在一个警戒不太严密的军事基地，然后在几个低级加密的军事通信线路中透露你被关押的地点。我们会给宙斯一个星期的时间让它来救你。如果它来了，你可以认为自己……已经免除惩罚。你会有一段自由时间，在那之后我们会联系你。”  
“那如果他不来呢？”  
“那么，队长，或许我们需要重新审视一下你的雇佣合同。”主任疲惫地翘起腿，“还有，不要尝试逃跑。你知道你血液里的纳米机器会将你的所在地传送给我们，不管你在哪。”

II

阿历克斯对自己说，唯一让他披着某个中尉的外皮，在一个军事基地里面偷偷摸摸地走来走去的理由是自己实在是太无聊了。黛娜漫·不·经·心地丢给他一个地址，同时唯恐他理解不了一样地明确暗示他，自己需要一个人呆在公寓里面才能集中精力搜寻把他们两个都偷渡出曼哈顿的方法。  
当然，他原本可以完全无视她的暗示，转而去中央公园攻击那些感染者，或者去骚扰雷兰德，但阿历克斯觉得自己的确应该找出现在是谁在指挥曼哈顿的善后工作，尤其是现在医院以及军事基地附近的骚动已经平静下来的时候。  
这并不能解释为什么他吸收了某个中尉从而了解到兰道尔的接替者的名字之后依然留在这里。因此，阿历克斯得出的结论是，因为自己太无聊了。另外，没准这些士兵中的某个人具备操纵某种特殊武器的技能他能用得上，或者什么其他知识。第一个理由是无聊。第二个是自我提高。  
理清了逻辑，阿历克斯朝着一个对自己敬礼的下士点了点头。杰森·瑞雷中尉的记忆中清楚标明了这个基地的VIP监狱所在；克劳斯在被推进审讯室以及收押的过程中一直表现得很镇定。可惜的是，中尉并不了解审讯的内容，但至少他知道牢房的位置和密码。  
逮捕克劳斯的健壮军官是乔纳斯·韦斯特少校，依照中尉的记忆，现在他正在索霍区的军事基地开会。估计是跟军队高层有关的什么重要事情。阿历克斯在记忆中搜寻着任何有关逮捕克劳斯的理由但一无所获。看起来基地中的士兵和他一样一无所知；这里甚至不是最开始关押克劳斯的地方。克劳斯曾经被关在其他什么地方，几天前才从那里转移到这个警戒松散的基地。  
克劳斯甚至没被关在正经的牢房里；那种基因技术造的有机玻璃钢制成的用来关感染者的笼子。相反的，阿历克斯发现他被关在一个明显刚刚整理出来的拘留所的牢房里，门口只有一个守卫。他支开了他。  
阿历克斯依旧披着中尉外皮走进房间的时候克劳斯迷惑地盯着他。特种兵靠在折叠床的一角。他们给他留下了卡其色裤子和靴子，但夹克衫不见了，那件恼人的白衬衫的衣领变了色，染上血迹的颜色。克劳斯看上去被殴打过：特别是脸颊上的青色很有可能转紫；但没有太过严重的伤痕。  
“你被转狱了，”阿历克斯表现出满不在乎的神色，“站起来。”  
“离开这个岛？”  
“那是你将来会知道的。”阿历克斯用来复枪示意克劳斯照做，特种兵站起身，自动伸出双手。阿历克斯不解地盯着晒成棕褐色的手腕。当克劳斯突然笑起来的时候皱紧了眉。  
“默瑟？”  
伪装被拆穿，阿历克斯低声怒骂。“我们到底要不要从这出去？”  
“是黛娜说服你来的？”  
“没错，她想要个宠物。我们走。”  
“我在这儿很快乐。”克劳斯耸耸肩，坐回床上。  
“啊哈，你脸上的那些淤青是来自什么原始的爱的仪式。”  
“仪式也可以表现得很激烈，”克劳斯讽刺地说，“我说过我会在和黑察的关系方面碰碰运气。他们会让我难受一阵子，但之后很快就会重修旧好。”  
阿历克斯觉得很恼火。他费了那么大劲跑到一个军事基地里面来救一个不想被救的顽固的混蛋。对他来说无所谓，但他几乎可以肯定黛娜不会接受他的解释。“你现在有两个选择。第一，你和我一起从这走出去。第二，我把你拖出去。”  
“第三，你自己从这走出去，”特种兵干巴巴地建议说，“美国本土也开始发生暴动。很快他们就会需要我。我建议你和黛娜趁还能离开的时候立刻离开曼哈顿；只要各种设施重新运作起来他们就会重新派增援部队过来。”  
“难道他们不会让你的大脑重启么？”  
“你从哪听说这种事的？”  
他再也不会相信黛娜的话了。“好吧，很好。你想呆在这，我他妈才不在乎。”  
“基因技术会追捕你，”克劳斯严肃的说，“你最好开始逃。”  
“如果他们挡路，我会杀了他们。”阿历克斯满不在乎地说，“早该猜到。我闯进来救你，然后回报我的就是一通说教。”  
“什么，你想要些回报？”克劳斯故意拍了拍口袋，“抱歉，我手上没现金。”  
阿历克斯完全沉下脸。“你知道么？我希望你被重新格式化……唔！”  
他已经忘了克劳斯的动作有多快。被推到墙上，温暖的手掌抚上他的脸颊，嘴唇被侵占，阿历克斯惊诧得转变回自己的本体。克劳斯粗重地从鼻腔里喘着气，加深了他们之间的吻。接吻的动作缓和下来，而他发现自己反而贴近了这种陌生的亲密触碰，微微颤抖着发出愉悦的声音，搭在克劳斯肩膀上的手指化为黑色的利爪撕裂了棉布衬衫。  
“给，”克劳斯说，缺氧使得他的声音有些沙哑，而阿历克斯喘息着勉强压下喉咙中的不满，“我的英雄。高兴了？”  
“狗娘养的。”阿历克斯生气地嘟囔，弯起按在克劳斯肩膀上的变为利爪的手指，血从肩膀上流下来，但很明显的——太明显了——他喜欢那种感觉。比喜欢更甚。特种兵扬起嘴角，狡黠的猎食者一样的笑容，加深了颜色的眼睛眯起来，仿佛在品味着疼痛一样。  
“你真的只是因为黛娜才来这儿的么？”  
肯定的句子梗在喉咙里说不出口，一阵难堪的沉默后，阿历克斯嘟囔着，“我不知道。”  
在内心的最深处，排除了一切杂七杂八的想法，他知道他想来帮他。除了黛娜之外，克劳斯是第一个将他当做人类的……  
“至少你很诚实。”拇指温柔地划过他的手腕下方，完全不会对在其上缠绕的生物量表现出丝毫恐惧，阿历克斯打了个哆嗦，收回爪子，锋利的指尖被特种兵的血染红。温和，亲切，来自于除了黛娜之外的其他人——已经太久不曾有过，但也太快，太危险，他本能的反应是迷惑不解，以及随之而来的警戒与怀疑。  
“你为什么那么做？”  
克劳斯从正在检查肩膀的伤口中抬起眼，歪着嘴角笑了笑。“看看镜子问你自己。”  
“我甚至不是人类！”  
“你不是么？”克劳斯简单地回问，问题直接得让阿历克斯哑口无言，然后他扬起一只爪子。  
“那你怎么解释这东西？”  
“默瑟，如果我真的想要的话，我可以原地躲开子弹。我对于人类的定义相当广泛。我们能不能在其他地方继续这种哲学讨论？”  
阿历克斯盯着他，“我以为你要留在这儿。”  
“我改变主意了。”克劳斯爽朗地回答，“你能找到我的武器么？”  
“不要得寸进尺。”

III

离开军事基地之后阿历克斯便丢下克劳斯和他那堆装备，回到那家他曾经搞到烤豆子的超级市场以便搜寻更多补给，因此在他回到家发现黛娜正翘着腿坐在沙发上看着克劳斯修理电视机的时候觉得有那么点懊恼。  
“他在这儿干什么？”阿历克斯问，黑漆漆的电视屏幕上渐渐浮现出线条。  
“不是你帮他越狱的么？”黛娜在阿历克斯丢在沙发上的袋子里面翻腾着。  
“但不包括邀请他住进来。”阿历克斯将视线转向自己的妹妹。“他怎么找到这儿的？”  
“在市场里碰到。自然邀请他来了。你弄到牙膏了！我爱你，老哥。”  
阿历克斯重重的叹了口气，电视发出抓玻璃一样刺耳的响声，电流的蜂鸣声，一阵外星文一样咕哝声之后，晃动着雪花的屏幕上出现了一个女人正在说话的影像，女人背后看起来像是曼哈顿的地平线。克劳斯伸展长腿坐在瓷砖地上，他的头被电视挡在后面。谢天谢地，他穿着件宽松的黑T恤。显然，白色T恤让阿历克斯容易做出些白痴的举动。  
一声咒骂，一句嘟囔，接着电视画面突然清晰起来。“……初步报告指出这是由恐怖分子发动的一场大规模生化攻击。几个恐怖分子组织，包括塔利班组织，纷纷发表声明对于发生在曼哈顿的惨案负责。但是目前尚未获得任何关于FBI列为重点怀疑对象的行动及所在地的报告，该对象的名字是阿历克斯 ·默瑟。”  
“我们将会在一小时内继续报道关于阿历克斯 ·默瑟的消息。请注意：各位市民如果获得了任何关于·默瑟的消息请立刻与有关部门联系。不要尝试去接触或激怒他。”  
“曼哈顿市依旧处于戒严状态，我们勇敢的士兵们依然在与美国土地上的恐怖分子展开卓绝的战斗。援助组织与媒体由于感染的威胁而被阻隔在外。我们将画面切向拉里·赛斯将军的访问，他将带给我们关于灾难的最新消息。”  
“猜到，”黛娜酸溜溜地说，“把一切推给恐怖组织。”  
“最基本的掩盖现实的办法，”克劳斯评论道，看起来专心致志地盯着电视屏幕。  
阿历克斯不理会电视里面发出的嗡嗡声。“渡口那边怎么样？”  
“还好。我想我们能在几天内离开这儿。”  
“当然，我们还可以随时劫持一架直升机……”  
“因为‘低调’和偷架直升机完全不搭界……”  
“或者劫持一艘船……”  
“如果你能找到艘在过去一周内没被用来疏散民众的船麻烦告诉我一声。”  
“好吧。”阿历克斯不高兴地说，“克劳斯怎么办？”  
“我怎么办？”克劳斯问，假装无辜的神色。  
“他和我们一起走，那简直是显而易见的。”  
“你说显而易见是什么意思？”阿历克斯拧起眉。  
“嗯，我们在逃亡，他也在逃亡，所以……”  
“所以？”  
“你看，”黛娜说，声音里流露出不耐烦的情绪，“你们两个男人为什么不商量商量，有结果了的话再告诉我，OK？”  
黛娜的房门呯的一声关上的时候克劳斯缩了缩脖子，空气中弥漫着仿佛针刺一般的沉默。阿历克斯自言自语地嘟囔了些不好的话。不管有没有那些偷来的记忆，女人心依然是海底针。“滚出去。”  
克劳斯仅仅是朝他露出一个狡黠的笑容，将电视静音，站起身向他走过来。直到当克劳斯毫不迟疑地走进他的私人空间的时候，阿历克斯曲起手指握紧拳，后退了一步。心里咒骂着自己惯常的外表比特种兵矮那么多。“克劳斯。”  
“你难道不想将那哲学讨论继续下去吗？”克劳斯的手停在阿历克斯的屁股上，温暖而厚重，在阿历克斯还在心理斗争到底是把手臂转化成利刃削掉那冒犯自己的肢体还是变成带针刺的护盾的时候，他被压在沙发上再一次被吻了。手指粗鲁的拉掉他的兜帽，揉捻着他的短发，另一只手紧紧扣住他的夹克衫的后背，贴在他的脊椎上将他搂得更紧。  
阿历克斯震惊地推拒着克劳斯的肩膀，生物量不安地在他的手臂上蠕动。他的内心在紧张，气愤，渴求中纠缠不清，喉咙中发出低低的吼声，身体开始回应对方的吻。对方的舌头挑逗地舔过他的下唇的时候他的手指紧紧抓住克劳斯的衣领。关于愉悦的记忆并不算陌生，但亲身体验会带来翻看记忆所无法比拟的刺激感。当克劳斯极富技巧地吮吸着他的舌头，手指爱抚每一寸敏感的肌肤的时候，阿历克斯发出愉悦的呻吟声。布满老茧的手将他塞在牛仔裤中的衬衫下摆扯出来，粗糙的指腹爱抚着他的侧腹，爬上肋骨；深深地喘息着，阿历克斯主动拉回克劳斯继续笨拙地用牙齿啃噬对方的嘴唇直到克劳斯的喉咙中传来呻吟声。  
“这可不怎么像……讨论，”阿历克斯喘息着说。记忆让他习惯性地产生缺氧感，好奇，性欲，恶心，吃惊的感情全部朝他涌来。克劳斯扬起嘴角，露出慵懒的猎食者一样的笑容。当一条强壮的腿摩擦着他的两腿间的那一刻，所有声音都化为不具备任何实际意义的背景音。接下来的吻几近残酷的细致，嘴唇的每一寸肌肤都受到爱抚，直到他边发出不满的呻吟声边抓着克劳斯的肩膀，手指变为爪子，又转回手指。  
“你认为自己是人类么？”克劳斯低喃，阿历克斯盯着他，茫然甚至近乎慌乱的神情。胸膛激烈地上下起伏着，陌生的温暖弥漫在他的脸颊与指尖上。  
“不是，”阿历克斯说，接着，声音变得沙哑，“是的。”  
克劳斯的嘴角扯向左侧，扬起一个狡黠而性感的弧度，拇指爱抚着他的下颌，抚上他张开的湿润的嘴唇。“这就足够了，”他说。阿历克斯不情愿地让本能取代了理性，手指扣住特种兵的下颚将对方拉向自己，张开嘴唇。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I

从黛娜的房间中传来东西摔在地上的声音让阿历克斯吓了一跳，本能地从克劳斯身上抽回手，爪子在特种兵的右臂上留下一道细长的红色伤口。无视对方抽痛的动作。“黛娜？”  
没有立即得到回答，阿历克斯意识到的时候自己已经趴在门上，不耐烦的扭着门把手。“黛娜？黛娜！”完全失去了耐心，他用力推了一把，将门从门栓上生生扯了下来。半打开的笔记本电脑落在地上，连电线也被从墙上的插座中扯了下来，屏幕上浮现出扭动的彩色水管的屏幕保护。黛娜倒在床前一张破旧的地毯上，一面咳嗽一面抓着自己的喉咙。  
“黛娜！”阿历克斯快步上前，却被克劳斯抓住了手臂。喉咙中发出威胁的吼声，甩开士兵，用力之大甚至使克劳斯伴随着吃痛的声音撞到身后的墙上。  
“她被感染了。”  
“她已经吃过药了。你给的药。”阿历克斯眯起双眼，利爪紧紧地攥成拳，“那‘药’里面有什么？”  
“嘿，嘿。”克劳斯举起双手。“那是治疗一般感染者的药。被葛林恩的病毒感染的那种。如果她再次被感染了，那是其他种类的。”  
“其他种类？”在他身后，黛娜发出痛苦的呻吟声，趴在地上的躯体翻了个身，脸色苍白失去了意识。  
“你真的需要我明说吗？”  
“他妈的，快告诉我。”  
“你最近有没有，”克劳斯慢慢地开了口，“和她分吃过什么食物？”  
“我不需要吃……”阿历克斯停了下来，皱紧了眉。在黛娜的坚持下吃掉的那些发潮的薯片，还有掺了水的可乐。“我不是传染性的。”  
“你想要站在这和我争论还是帮我把她抬到雷兰德那去？”  
“我不需要你帮忙。”阿历克斯正要走过去抱起黛娜，突然克劳斯依然保持着举起双手的姿势挡在自己面前，阿历克斯发出威胁的嘶吼声。“从我面前滚开。”  
“你想让情况变得更糟么？”  
“你认为……”阿历克斯将视线切换到感染者的模式，脸上露出痛苦的神色。克劳斯依旧是白色——但另一方面，黛娜至少已经在发烧。“该死的。”应该是那杯可乐。阿历克斯一拳打在墙上，墙壁出现了裂缝，墙皮从房顶上落下来。“该死的。”  
“有些车还能开动，路面已经被打扫干净了。我开车送她去雷兰德那，”克劳斯镇定地说，“你跟着，保证一路安全。”  
阿历克斯咬紧了牙关，不安地将重心从左脚倒到右脚再倒回来。他并不想将自己的妹妹交到克劳斯手里——其他人也一样，除了在起居室和军事基地那几次特殊情况之外。他不能信任一个黑察士兵，或者对方说的关于自己继续接近黛娜有可能造成她的病情加重的屁话。但是如果感染的起因是那杯可乐的话，那么病毒应该已经潜伏了一段时间。  
特别是从它如此突然便发作看来。  
在本能与理性之间，阿历克斯不情愿地让了步。“好吧。但是如果你搞砸了，我会拧掉你的脑袋。”  
“你总是那么迷人，”克劳斯讽刺地说，显然对阿历克斯的威胁完全没放在心上，小心地抱起黛娜，“你带路。找辆车。希望你的记忆里面有怎么用电线打着火的方法。”

II

看着默瑟在前方开路仿佛是亲眼见证某种自然灾害席卷而过一样。克劳斯一直将脚放在油门上但默瑟依然比他要快，挡路的没有生命的瓦砾都被他扔开，有生命的诸如士兵，倒霉的市民以及感染者都被他砍成了碎块，仅仅在他觉得需要车停下的时候才会向克劳斯打个手势。  
默瑟的全部注意力都放在清理通路上，克劳斯知道此刻有可能是他达成目的所能获得的唯一机会。黛娜被注射了一点安定剂，足以让她的免疫系统暂时超负荷但不至于引发任何长期性的伤害。  
几十年呆在黑察让克劳斯清楚地知道一个正常人所能够承受的安定剂的分量，这得多谢那些医生，他们会在新人身上做了实验之后才会把研究成果放到纳米机器里面。黛娜会在一天左右之后醒过来，后遗症仅仅是头痛而已。希望在那个时候自己和默瑟已经远走高飞了。克劳斯毫不怀疑雷兰德知道怎么把她藏起来——毕竟这名科学家在基因技术的眼皮底下隐藏了那么久。  
只要离开黛娜身边，克劳斯拥有近乎百分之百的把握能够不让默瑟产生疑心。在公寓的时候他冒了个险——关于分吃食物的意见不过是他瞎猫碰上死耗子蒙中了而已。  
他在手机上拨了一个烂熟于心的号码，默瑟一面打手势让他将车停在一边，一面将全身转化为盔甲以便对付嘶吼着朝他冲去的两只猎手。克劳斯将手机夹在耳朵和肩膀间。电话响到盲音，尝试着第二次拨通，克劳斯看着默瑟将爪子深深地陷入一只倒霉的猎手头部吸收了它，同时电话那边传来接通的声音。  
“克劳斯。”  
“我能把宙斯带过去。”  
“那不是我要求你做的。”  
“你以为他会相信我多久？”克劳斯反问道，同时瞟了一眼毫无无知觉躺在那儿的黛娜，“就算是现在我也只是碰巧有这个机会而已。也许以后搞不好哪天他就会不小心砍掉我的脑袋，然后再次从你们眼皮底下溜走。”  
“那就尽可能和他保持好关系，士兵。”  
“他不是人类。你要求的太多了。或者我把他带过去，绝不引起任何麻烦。我相信你有更好的制服他的方法。然后你有足够的时间让他听话。”  
“绝对不能引起麻烦，”主任慢慢地重复着这几个字，怀疑的语气，“那个设施……”  
“那设施里面关着佩莱亚。你当然有万全准备。”  
“默瑟是个我行我素的人，难以预料。他拥有的力量甚至有可能比佩莱亚还要强。我想我更希望……”  
“你也给了我不少信任，主任。我也许有点累了。”  
“我们知道你在哪儿，克劳斯。”  
剩下的那只猎手被打飞到六英尺开外，阿历克斯跃上半空，展开化为利刃的手臂。克劳斯微微扬起嘴角。“如果你相信我作为管理者的能力的话，我能在掌握黑察和这个世界之后依旧有余力下其他赌注。”  
主任猛抽了一口气，重重的叹息出声，“你想要什么，克劳斯？”  
“敏锐不减当年，老板。”克劳斯望着阿历克斯发出野兽般欣喜的吼叫一面砍掉那只猎手的脑袋，将爪子插进血肉模糊的无头尸体中，尸体在死亡的剧痛中抽搐着，“我希望把体内的纳米机器取出来。然后，我要离开黑察。”  
“你也许会死。”  
“我要冒这个险。准备好交通工具到哈德森中转站去。我会带默瑟去51区。只要他到位了，准备好你那部分交易。”  
“或者只要你没用了我们会杀了你。”  
“像你说过的一样，我也许会死在手术台上。而且如果我活下来，我只不过变成个普通人。而你没有损失任何东西，不是吗？”  
“你要放弃超越人类的力量，原因是什么？差点死在曼哈顿的经历吗？”主任一贯优雅的语气中透着讽刺的意味。默瑟打了个手势让车跟着他便再次向前冲去。  
“让我们这么说吧，我稍微考虑了一下，四十年一直干着士兵的工作实在是够长了。”克劳斯反驳道。  
从医院走回曼哈顿一路上的景象让他产生不寒而栗的感觉——不仅仅是那些丧失人性无法无天的区域，还包括将这一切视若无睹的军队和基因技术公司。不可否认的现实是那些他去到数字城沿途所遇到的人会让他在公园里面死于纳米机器反噬，或者更糟的情况，为了拿走他的武器而杀了他。  
绝大多数他遇到的人宁可逃走也不会在知道自己有可能死亡的情况下去解决核弹，不管死亡原因是什么。由作为武器而被创造出的病毒引起的死亡不可计数，而释放这种病毒任其蔓延的正是制造它并且知晓其恐怖之处的一名医生。  
他曾经告诉默瑟自己享受呆在黑察的日子，而且考虑到这份工作提供给他的工作环境，这句话还是有几分真实在里面。黑察的工作自由性强，福利丰厚，薪金又高。但是，他已经花了四十年的时间听从别人指挥，清楚地知道随时有可能某个他连面都没见过的人会决定让他痛苦的死于慢性中毒。  
克劳斯从未有过时间与意愿去从现实退开一步思考病症本身而不是用注射临时解决问题。他已经厌倦了这份工作……而且他在很久很久以前便已经厌倦了纳米机器。也许此刻是他向前迈一步的时候了。  
主任一字一顿地说，“去中转点。那儿会有运输设备送你直达51区。在那之后你最好祈祷你想要的东西不会让你变成我们后院里面那些白色小石头中的一座。”  
“十四座。”克劳斯讽刺地说，挂掉电话塞进口袋里，在默瑟向前飞跃的同时踩下了油门。

靠着本能行动的宙斯能够轻易地利用鞭子加糖果予以控制。克劳斯知道面对默瑟这种强悍的掠食者自己的行动无异于在玩火。但是他比黑察中的任何人对付暴动的历史都要长久，而且他依旧活着；他曾经攻击一名逃亡者并且摧毁了它；他曾经与宙斯交手并且活了下来。  
或许这是背叛，但是看着默瑟傲慢地在不同程度的感染者间席卷而过，仿佛他们都不存在一样，将他们击飞到墙上，在路面上留下让人不舒服的裂缝，克劳斯下定决心自己所做的事是正确的。默瑟的人性来自他对于“妹妹”的关心。目前，他似乎对于人性一直处在摇摆不定的阶段——克劳斯甚至不能否定对方拯救这个岛的理由仅仅是为了救黛娜，与那些市民没有丝毫关系。

命运如同易碎品般毫无信任的价值。

III

“怎么样？”  
克劳斯盯着已经扭成麻花状的曾经是医院楼梯扶手的金属物，但阿历克斯完全无视了对方的视线。生物量再一次不安分起来，在他的手臂上不停歇地蠕动着，而他丝毫不在意自己会不会吓到周围在医院工作的人。终于，士兵叹了口气。“她被感染了。雷兰德在使她的状况稳定下来，但是这样一来你又回到了原地。抱歉。”  
“妈的。”阿历克斯一拳砸在扶手上，原本已经被虐待得不成样子的扶手随着断裂声从根基上彻底折断了，“操。”  
“我有个解决办法，但你不会喜欢的。”克劳斯继续说下去，他重重地坐在台阶上，用拇指揉着眼睛，一副疲惫不堪的样子。  
“说来听听。”  
“给我们士兵提供药品的地方。他们也许能调制你需要的那种药。”  
“而代价是我需要接受你提过的那所谓的工作。听起来不觉得太好了吗，”阿历克斯对他吼，头脑中筑起一道名为戒心的防线，“为什么我不能进去问雷兰德？”  
“首先，你不知道你自己是否会传染给别人。其次，如果你感染了里面的人会怎么样？黛娜也许会醒过来——只是说如果——面对满屋子的丧尸。雷兰德已经将她隔离。最后，雷兰德远比不上51区的那群科学家一半的智慧。”克劳斯一面将可能性一条一条列举出来，一边扳着手指，“不管怎么样，我还是告诉雷兰德尽可能把药做出来。他手里还有你的血液样本和用过的那种血清。但是多获得一份帮助也没什么坏处。”  
阿历克斯有点惊讶，眉头拧在一起咬着下嘴唇。他明白对方说的在理，而且克劳斯之前和目前提出来的“工作”听起来确实不像是假话。也许黑察对雇佣怪物有兴趣。妈的，在那段最糟糕的日子里，他甚至不觉得超级战士和猎手之间有什么不同，当然从审美观来说是另外一回事。  
话说回来，只要从51区搞到药，他可以随时离开。不管是逃离军队还是干掉他们都是小事一桩。而雷兰德那边，他以前便信任雷兰德能够把黛娜藏起来。虽然就算是在状况最好的时候医生也烦得要死，但他知道自己在干什么。  
“你能安排好？”  
“我和上司谈过。当然只是为了以备不时之需，”看到阿历克斯危险地呲起牙克劳斯举起双手做出投降的动作，“他们说过如果你接受这份工作，我们就去哈德森的黑察中转站。”  
“就这样？”  
“只不过是我们回51区等着而已。你甚至可以和佩莱亚聊聊，如果你好奇的话。”  
“他们确定会做疫苗吗？”阿历克斯依旧心存疑虑。  
“当然。”克劳斯耸耸肩，“如果他们不做的话，只要我们到了51区，你只需要动动手指让他们吃点苦头他们就会照你说的去做了。”  
的确。“让我猜猜，你也会一起去。”  
“黑察并不信任你，我想你能理解原因是什么。目前他们相信你听我的，”克劳斯讽刺地说，阿历克斯扬起了一侧的眉毛，脸上是难以置信的表情。克劳斯笑起来，“没错。这事听起来傻的要死。”  
阿历克斯若有所思地盯着克劳斯。“我不在乎他们怎么想。不过你最好明白我不会听任何人的命令。”克劳斯微微扬起嘴角，阿历克斯暴躁地加上一句，“除非对我有利。”  
“我会尽力而为，”克劳斯低声说，仿佛是对他自己说的一样。拉着残留的扶手站起来，特种兵像动物一样伸了个懒腰，流畅而舒展的肌肉运动，然后大步朝着门外偷来的车走去。  
阿历克斯感到自己的呼吸快了一拍，握着拳的爪子张开来。离开黛娜，和克劳斯单独在一起，那种不安定的感觉再次萦绕在他的心中。八分侵略性，一分好奇心以及一分灼热的，不确定的什么东西，哪怕是靠着那些记忆的线索他也没办法具体把握住的东西。他将重心放在脚底，微微弓起身子，控制住自己不要猛扑过去。他能够在瞬间将利爪深深陷入那健壮的脊背，扯动手臂将脊椎与肉体分离，用暴力填满内心涌动的兴奋感，或者用别的什么……  
克劳斯公事般的语气打破了控制着他的魔咒，“去中转站吧。”  
“跟在你后面，老家伙。”阿历克斯吞了口唾沫。他从未体验过如此接近失控的感觉。或许是纳米机器在作怪。

IV

中转站和直升机上的黑察职员有着不错的职业操守，在默瑟询问“疫苗”的时候要么保持沉默，要么在克劳斯的暗示下不发一语，完全没有显露出丝毫惊讶的表情。克劳斯直到直升机将曼哈顿远远地抛在身后才松了口气，此刻螺旋桨那规律的呼啸声听起来让人心情宁静。默瑟则看起来绷紧了神经，视线一直盯着窗外，直到城市化为一道灰色的线条。然后无精打采地靠坐回狭窄的座位上，翘起腿，十指交叉放在膝盖上。只在有他手臂上蠕动的生物量显示出他目前是何等的心神不宁。  
克劳斯谨慎地握住他的手腕的举动让默瑟的神经再一次绷紧，上下颚紧紧地咬合在一起。特种兵仿佛着迷般地用手指戳了戳生物量。黑红相间的触手小心翼翼地缠绕上他的手指，只有其中一根转为刀刃仿佛警告他一般地在拇指上划下一条细长的伤口。克劳斯摘掉手套，完全无视掉手指上传来的疼痛感以及滴落的血液仿佛融进生物量被其吸收的景象。默瑟惊讶地睁大了双眼，但是既没有出声制止，也没有将手抽走。  
生物量摸上去温暖而光滑，接近金属的触感，仿佛原始的有机物似地纠缠在一起。一条略粗的触手娱乐般地缠绕上克劳斯手腕的景象让直升机内的另外两名黑察士兵不舒服地动了动身体，缩回驾驶舱。其余触手攀爬上每一根手指，迫使他张开手掌以便默瑟能够查看正在愈合的伤口。  
“人类的皮肤真是脆弱。”  
“也是一个庞大的感应器，”克劳斯耸耸肩膀，强迫自己以及体内的纳米机器在默瑟将他的手翻过来掉过去看个不停的时候保持镇定。  
“我复制了阿历克斯 ·默瑟，每一个细胞都分毫不差。我当然知道。”默瑟说，脸上露出烦躁的神色，“你为什么那么做？”  
“做什么？”  
默瑟没有说话而是用另一只手指了指对方的拇指。  
“哦，”克劳斯坦白地说……“我只是有些好奇。”  
“你不怕被感染？”  
“你不会做和我一样的事而且……”  
“我还没下定决心认为你是愚蠢还是勇敢，或者两者都有。”默瑟打断他的话，瞟了一眼驾驶舱的方向，压低的声音中混入了几分潮湿的音色，“我没办法决定自己到底是想要杀了你，还是……”  
“还是？”  
默瑟盯着他，“你说过人类发展史。本能冲动。如果你无法抵抗或者逃跑，那么下一个本能的选择是性交么？”  
“并不……完全是。”克劳斯将笑意勉强压下去。本能告诉他如果不希望这是自己被从直升机上踢下去之前所能做的最后一件事的话。他忽然觉得喉咙发干。“那是你想要的么？”  
“大部分大脑都是这么认为的。”默瑟将刚刚化为爪子的手放在他的下腹部，面对丝毫没有退缩的特种兵扯起了嘴角，“也许在我们拿到治疗黛娜的药之后，我会用自己的脑子考虑一下。”  
我们，克劳斯注意到他的用词。触手缠绕上他右侧的大腿，牙齿摩挲着他的脖子。离开妹妹的身边，既没有任何人可以信任，对状况的把握也毫无头绪，这样的默瑟毫不顾忌逻辑与理性，完全以本能支配自己的行动。一切都按照他所希望的发展……虽然罪恶感如丑陋的毒草般在他的内心中生根发芽。  
默瑟并不完全是人类，甚至可以说完全不是人类，克劳斯对自己说。生物量摩挲着他的口袋与皮带扣，连夹克衫上的褶皱都没有放过，默瑟几乎坐在他的腿上，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子与肩膀连接的部分，牙齿啃噬着他的锁骨。特种兵坐直的身体微微打着颤。  
唯一的问题是默瑟比克劳斯在过去的几周内有幸见过的绝大多数人都表现得更加像一个人类。这让他停下思绪推了推对方的肩膀，将默瑟从本能的咒语中唤醒。他感觉像是推在一座石墙上，而在那一瞬间默瑟沉默地看着他，没有移动分毫。谢天谢地，然后他坐回了原来的位子。“克劳斯……”  
“休息一下，”克劳斯温和地建议，从窗口向外望着被雨雪笼罩的城市。“到了那我会叫醒你。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I

——三二一……醒过来——  
从地上爬起来的动作过于猛烈导致阿历克斯的肩膀狠狠地撞在墙上。他在一间白色的房间内，房间呈完美的正方体，从表面上完全看不出一丝接缝，大小约十英尺见方。  
“他妈的到底是怎么回事。”  
——哈哈哈哈——  
低语声透着暖意，与其说那声音是实际的词句不如说是一种意念，仿佛带有重量般舒适地萦绕在他的大脑深处。那些大脑之一，也许是，亦或……“你是哪一个？”  
——我们暂且将这个问题放到一边。欢迎来到内华达。——  
“51区。”尝试性的，阿历克斯将右臂转化为高密度铁拳，用尽全力朝着墙上砸去。连个痕迹都没有留下。“该死的。”  
——虽然我有从中推了你们一把——声音低语着，消遣的语调，——但是你们实在是太容易上钩了，你和另外一个——  
难以理解那个声音在说些什么。“闭嘴。”阿历克斯仔细地慢慢在墙壁上探寻着，闭上双眼，努力寻找门的踪迹。“现在我不需要和自己的午饭聊天。”  
——哈哈哈哈——这次是嘲讽的语气——直到你来到这么近的地方我才能和你对话，宙斯——  
“我的名字是阿历克斯 ·默瑟。”看来似乎是以前吸收的某个士兵。  
——阿历克斯只不过是你吃过的第一顿饭罢了。你的名字是宙斯。这名字更适合你——声音满不在乎地反驳他。——兄弟——  
兄弟？阿历克斯疑惑地停下手中的动作，再次四下看了看，“我没有兄弟。”  
——我们的母亲是葛林恩，亲爱的，甜美的，疯狂的伊丽莎白·葛林恩。他们带走我的时候她哭了，你知道——那个声音说，惋惜而甜蜜的语气——然后她要吃掉那些罪犯。我想那就是爱的表现——  
佩莱亚。“你到底是怎么做到和我说话的？”  
——他们对我一无所知，兄弟，也不了解你，哪怕是对另外一个——  
“另外一个？”阿历克斯因为自己的愚蠢而在内心里狠狠地踹了自己一脚，身体离开墙壁。他本应听从理性的判断。相信一个黑察士兵便如同将毫无防备的后背暴露在对方的枪口前一样。  
——那一个——  
“哪个？”  
——我想你叫他克劳斯——  
阿历克斯对着那个声音咆哮。“如果我再看到他我会杀了他。慢慢折磨他到死。”  
——不不不，我需要你们两个在这。耗费了点时间，不仅仅是一点，是很长时间。但是我在呼唤你们，而你们来了——  
“你在说什么？”阿历克斯皱起眉，手指再次在墙上摸索起来。  
——母亲的礼物。你会听我的——  
“会听你的才有鬼。”  
——抬起你的手臂，背到身后——  
手臂自己动起来，阿历克斯被吓了一跳。低低的笑声，声音因为笑而轻微波动着，然后放开了对他的束缚。“怎么……”  
——当你在这里的时候效果会强一些……否则只不过是极为轻微的碰触程度的效果而已。影响力来源于数字，信息还有另外一个的一点点帮助，四十年的一点点帮助加上一点点推波助澜。最后拉了你们一把，你们就都到这里了——低沉的笑声再次响起来——我会马上让你出去。你现在在六楼的囚室。克劳斯在四楼的医务室。救他出来，然后来见我。克劳斯有密码，所以保证他活着。不要逼我让你受伤，兄弟——  
“我不会听……”阿历克斯的声音被半途截断，右臂化为刀刃，锋利的尖端贴上自己的喉咙，“该死的。”  
——就快了，就快了——一声低沉而颤抖的叹息。——马上——  
“你说克劳斯是另一个，”阿历克斯缓缓地开了口，尝试去理解这其中的来龙去脉，“你能影响纳米机器？”  
——四十年前因特网只不过是个到处是管子的梦，宙斯——愚弄的语气——而植入人体的纳米机器也只不过存在于科幻小说中，四十年前——  
“但是……”  
——他没有骗你。他以前，现在也不知道它是什么。而自己又是什么——  
“如果不是因为纳米机器，那么为什么克劳斯能有那些能力？”  
——某种药促使他开始进化，宙斯。什么人……什么东西的血液，某种远远胜过人类的东西——  
“他们……”阿历克斯张开口，难以置信的真相渐渐显露出端倪。  
——我的——

II

穿着青绿色的病人袍被绑在钢制的手术台上就像当年一样，克劳斯不无讽刺地想，科学家们正在忙着固定他的手铐和点滴。桌边显现出全息图像让戴着手套的手将氧气罩盖在他的脸上的动作停在了半空。影像比在军事基地清晰，主任的双手背在身后。  
“你会后悔的，克劳斯。”  
“我没什么可后悔的。”  
“你不知道自己在要求我们做什么，”主任说，怜悯的语气，“但是你也的确是过时了。最新的版本，不管我们说什么，他们都会照做。你是规则外的产物。珍稀品种，只要尚在忍受范围内。”  
“谢了。”克劳斯默然地说，“我希望把刚才的话刻在我那块小白石头上，如果我没撑过去的话。‘罗伯特 克劳斯在此地安息，一个规则外的产物’。顺便问一句，佩莱亚怎么样了？最近让他除了盯着墙之外有什么其他进展吗？”  
主任冷笑了一声。“你有本事对付怪物不代表你很有用，罗伯特·克劳斯。自从你看到我们那只宠物之后已经过去三年了。你应该很高兴听到佩莱亚非常听话，而他带给我们相当有价值的礼物。另一方面，你嘛……”  
“我把宙斯带给你了，主任。履行你那部分合约。”直升机在51区降落前被充满了毒气，近乎无色无味——多亏了纳米机器——他只是觉得有点头晕，但瞬间便让默瑟趴在了地上。他的最后一件工作比想象的要容易得多。  
“当然，克劳斯。我当然会。”主任打了个手势，医生将氧气罩盖在他的脸上。纳米机器警告他吸入的气体中含有高浓度的麻醉剂，但他忽略了警告，放任自己的四肢渐渐丧失知觉，心脏鼓动的声音越来越响。“浪费掉你这样的人让我几乎觉得可惜，士兵。但我认为你的血液用于研究第一例成功植入佩莱亚细胞的病例所带来的收益将比你这一辈子呆在军队更加有利于黑察的发展。”  
等等……克劳斯皱起眉，努力想要说些什么，但他的喉咙背叛了他。  
“你一直认为自己的身体仅仅是纳米机器的结果么？”主任喃喃地说，医生穿过闪烁的全息影像将针筒插入克劳斯的血管，开始抽取血液。“你和威斯曼小队的其他人，以及你的那些后辈们……实在是太容易受骗了。四十年前，纳米机器依旧只不过是麻省理工电脑实验室里面的蓝图而已，克劳斯。”  
“但是我们拥有佩莱亚。它的血液实在是迷人的东西。就算是没有宿主依然能够生存并且用于实验。甚至带有交互性。就像一座凭着人类大脑连解读都做不到的巨型图书馆一样的与人类共生关系的寄生生物。你可以认为它是一种病毒，但是对我们来说，它更像是将一种更先进的操作系统植入人类这个框架中。你是第一个也是最后一个成功植入了佩莱亚血液的实验体，克劳斯。相当长一段时间里，在我们研制出纳米机器之前，威斯曼小队的其他人只不过是稀释过的复制体而已。  
他正在急速失血。纳米机器——或者说佩莱亚的血，不管是什么——发出刺耳的警报声，努力迫使他移动四肢，但麻醉剂的药效过于强势。  
“当然就连你偶尔也会发生轻微的排斥反应。感谢雷兰德医生为我们研制出重新同步血液内化学物质的合成药。不但成功解决了问题还提供了完美的缰绳。我们控制了佩莱亚和安定剂……”  
克劳斯希望主任能闭上嘴。自己还能幸运地浸泡在自己的愚蠢中被自怨自怜的音乐包围着死去。他凭什么认为自己能够从黑察全身而退呢？他又不是对一切一无所知可以随随便便一走了之的人。甚至还有胆子用宙斯那么危险的猎物来换取自己的安宁。这一切本应早就引起他的警觉……  
警报声渐渐低下去最终化为几不可闻的背景音，而主任的脸上露出不悦之色，转过身去，接着全息影像消失在空气中，克劳斯稍微松了口气。他仿佛在梦境中般地盯着头顶的白色无影灯，模模糊糊的感觉到围绕自己的紧张与混乱的气氛，医生四处逃窜，惨叫声渐渐远去。  
其实并不算太坏，与骄傲无关，与愚蠢无关，像条老狗一样被舍弃掉。没有痛苦。而他累了。真的累了……  
一个影子将他视线内的白光挡住了一瞬，克劳斯用力眨着眼，努力辨认那个朦胧的发着光的影子，以及透过正在嗡嗡作响着运转的机器的仿佛在自言自语的争执声。利爪粗暴地扯掉盖在他脸上的面罩，切断手铐之后爪子变为手指，小心地拔掉针筒，用棉球擦拭过伤口再用绷带包扎起来。随着体内共生的血液开始缓解麻醉剂的药效，影像与声音渐渐清晰起来。  
“……不行，我又不能把血从他嘴里倒回去！”  
——哈哈哈哈这主意不错——  
克劳斯拧起眉头。这里还有另一个声音，但他无法分辨声音的来源。他试着张开口，但仅仅发出沙哑无力的呻吟声。  
“滚，他看起来暂时还死不了，对于黑察士兵来说弱得跟猫崽子一样再好不过了，只要他意识清醒到帮你输入密码就足够了吧。”  
——好吧，好吧，好吧——兴味盎然的语气。——不管怎样，只要达成目的——  
“我把你从这弄出去我们就两不相欠，‘兄弟’”，默瑟咆哮道，将克劳斯的手臂搭上自己的肩膀，拖着他走出实验室，踏过那群科学家血肉模糊的残留物的靴子在地板上留下厚重的血迹。“清醒点，老家伙。”  
“把谁弄出去？”克劳斯想这么问，但声音低得像蚊子叫。但是默瑟看来明白他在问什么。  
“我们把佩莱亚救出去。然后我会杀了你。”

III

炮火侵蚀着墙壁的边缘，子弹如同暴雨般自屋顶飞降而下。阿历克斯将克劳斯丢到墙角，一只手臂转化为盾牌，另一只变为鞭刃。用盾牌护住身体，转过墙角的同时子弹毫不留情地击打着硬化后的生物量。舞动的鞭刃击溃了聚集在一起的士兵们，带有刀刃的尖端所过之处只留下撕裂的脖子与切割整齐的断肢。弯腰再次扶起克劳斯。特种兵的意识徘徊在清醒与昏迷的边缘，对于现在的处境来说只能算是个累赘。最后阿历克斯放弃继续拖着他前进，将那沉重的身体像麻袋一样直接扛在肩膀上。  
心里觉得恼火万分，阿历克斯希望那些关于威斯曼小队的传闻中至少关于自爆炸弹的消息不是真的。看来佩莱亚的血液与目前肆虐的感染者身上所带有的那种病毒并不太合得来，而阿历克斯也不想仅仅为了方便就吸收掉克劳斯。  
——就快到了。电梯间。把门打坏。——  
“你的声音越来越虚弱了。”阿历克斯将右臂转化为铁拳朝着金属门砸过去，直到它裂开一道足够宽的缝隙。谨慎地上下看看，他跃向电梯的电缆，生物量缠绕上去帮助他攀在上面。“现在呢？”  
——下两层再打破门。准备好迎接热烈的欢迎仪式——  
“现在你知道提醒我了。”阿历克斯小心地沿着电缆滑下去然后朝墙跳过去，立起爪子。混凝土在爪子下咯吱作响，撞上墙的时候克劳斯发出痛苦的呻吟声。阿历克斯将铁拳准备好，一击便让金属门颤动起来。  
——当心。别杀了他——  
“我知道，我知道。”阿历克斯吼回去，把爪子插进厚实的金属中。一口气将电梯门朝前推去，无视掉那些呼啸着打在铁门上以及擦着门边飞过的子弹。  
——手榴弹——  
“妈的！”阿历克斯丢掉临时盾牌，全身化为盔甲向前冲去，撞向那群毫无准备的士兵，接着急速转过墙角。耳边传来手榴弹的爆炸声，饱受摧残的电梯门被爆炸吹飞回来，阿历克斯退后了几步。砸向士兵的铁门边缘化为了死神的镰刀。  
他面对的是空荡荡的混凝土走廊，两侧的房间都装着金属安全门。“还有什么惊喜吗？”  
——那些科学家把自己锁在屋里面。这层已经没有卫兵了。我让他们忙着对付其他东西——  
“什么东西？”走廊的尽头是另一扇金属门。  
——他们把一些感染者关在这，用来做实验。当然，这里还有其他威斯曼士兵——阴沉的低笑声——虽然他们体内只有一点点，但是一针筒的血便足够了——  
“如果你想要的话完全可以自己逃出去，”阿历克斯低声说着将拳头砸向铁门。“克劳斯总不会是唯一知道密码的人吧。”  
——哈哈哈哈哈——佩莱亚低笑着，声音渐渐低下去，在铁门崩溃的瞬间沉默下来。  
他们来到一间没有出口的圆形混凝土砌成的房间中。墙边排满了电脑与全息屏幕，从终端机与银色圆筒中引出的电线通往中间的玻璃圆筒，圆筒用银和白金质地的锁扣吊在屋顶与地板之间。电线与导管从玻璃圆筒底部伸出，一直连接到墙上的洞中。墙壁被侵蚀成深色，房间中回荡着低沉的机械轰鸣声。  
粘稠的红色液体装满了玻璃圆筒四分之三的容积。是血。  
“下一个门在哪？”阿历克斯迷惑地问。这地方看起来是条死路。  
——三年前他们说我在恶化——  
“这是怎么回事。”阿历克斯吼出声。身体自己动起来，小心地将克劳斯放在地上，手臂化为铁拳，接近了玻璃圆筒。反抗，咒骂，拼命想要改变形态，状态，力量，任何能改变的一切。  
——两年前他们说我必须死——  
克劳斯在他身后低声说了些什么，意识到对方嘴里吐出同样的句子的时候，一股不安的预感在心中升起。  
——一年前他们抽干了我的血——  
“佩莱亚！”  
——把我关起来——  
“该死的！”  
——依旧在使用我的血——  
阿历克斯吼叫着拼尽全力想要停住脚步，但是一切都是徒劳。再一步。  
——甚至不知道——  
“你想要什么？”  
——我所需要的仅仅是一个宿主——  
“不……！”右拳打碎玻璃的时候恐惧感爬上心头。血溅满了全身，漫过生物量与粗壮的手指。喉咙中发出呻吟声，他颤抖着定在原地动弹不得，接着血液开始沸腾，在炽烈的温度中翻滚着冒着水泡，身体不禁瑟缩起来。液体从他的衣服和生物量上滴落，在地面上形成一个完美的圆圈，然后朝他身后流去。  
朝着克劳斯流去。  
从来便与密码无关，阿历克斯无力地意识到，太迟了。根本就没有什么密码。佩莱亚一直在等待，直到第一个适合的宿主出现，适合的体质，而到了最后，加上指挥一个傀儡，将一切促成它再生的因素集合到一起。将一个近乎被抽干了血液的虚弱宿主带到它的监狱中。  
——我等会再解决你——  
他的手随着内心的焦虑而在爪子与手指间转化着。佩莱亚正在渗入缠在特种兵身上的绷带中，分散的精力不足以完全控制阿历克斯的身体。如果他能够彻底转移对方的注意力……  
……在直升机内得到的一滴血……  
阿历克斯将注意力完全集中在体内的细胞库中，倾尽全力到甚至双腿无法支撑自己的身体。他从不曾在缺乏足够基因物质的基础上复制过任何人。超级猎手仅仅凭着克劳斯的几根手指便复制了他，但是如果只是一滴血的话……  
集中，记忆，重组，每一个细胞……  
阿历克斯转了转新的肩膀，曲起手指，限制他行动的力量刹那间消失了。基于每一个细胞的无差别复制，他与佩莱亚所需要的宿主完全一样，而那正是佩莱亚一直在尽力避免伤害到的。正如阿历克斯孤注一掷所期望的一样，对于他的控制是基于生体细胞。不超过一秒佩莱亚就会重新获得控制权，但这转瞬即逝的机会对于阿历克斯来说便足够了，他向前跃起将双手和生物量完全浸入血泊中，喉咙中发出挑衅的吼声。  
吸收佩莱亚的时候仿佛是将其吸入了大脑中，混合在一起的痛苦，恐惧，愤怒与惊慌仿佛在他的灵魂上留下一道一道的抓痕。纯粹的意志的较量，他将佩莱亚的一部分力量吸收进自己的身体，数以万计的灵魂在体内嚎叫着，被企图夺取控制权的佩莱亚推挤着。  
突然间，佩莱亚的意识消失了。阿历克斯疲倦地强迫自己抬起头。生物量吸收了绝大部分血液，但剩余的已经流入克劳斯的身体，甚至连侵入血管的步骤都省略掉，而是直接透过皮肤渗入体内。阿历克斯怒吼了一声，迫使自己向前移动，双眼注视着特种兵的脖子。将手臂转化为利刃的瞬间，黑暗吞噬了他的意识。

IV

克劳斯痛苦地深吸了一口气，喉咙中有湿润的感觉，翻了个身躺在地上。血管中仿佛有液体的火焰在燃烧，以至于让他觉得全身都在痛苦地痉挛。不属于自己的记忆如同走马灯般撕扯着大脑飞快地掠过，太快了以至于根本分辨不出那些画面上的景象。头晕，想要呕吐的感觉，克劳斯撑起身体吐了起来。  
直到胃里面被彻底掏空，克劳斯擦干净嘴，尝试了几次终于站起身来。持续不断的警报声在耳边回荡，从频率与音调判断正处于零级警戒状态，他的第一反应是四下查看以寻找合适的武器。结果在看到躺在地上距离自己一步之遥的默瑟的时候让他咒骂着倒退了几步。对方的衣服浸透了血，看上去完全失去了意识。他小心地靠过去，生物量无力的蠕动起来，皱起眉，这时克劳斯才意识到一件事。  
他的惯用手是完整的。  
难以置信地曲起手指，克劳斯环视所处的房间，感到极度疑惑；视线从房间中央破裂的空玻璃桶到伏在地上的默瑟，回到自己的手上。  
“到底是怎么？”  
什么东西……什么人出现在他的视野边缘，克劳斯转过身，空无一物。人影再次闪现，依旧什么都没有。克劳斯站在原地集中起精神，但是一旦过于用力去看便会觉得双眼疼痛不堪。人影看起来似乎是一个颜色很暗，半透明的男孩的外形，长长的刘海遮住他的眼睛，过宽的嘴唇无声地上扬起来。  
身心疲惫的感觉让克劳斯决定暂时无视它。主任目前不会对他的处境感到高兴，而且就算是不去管那鬼影，光是离开51区也够困难了。克劳斯朝着出口迈了一步，停下来，叹了口气，然后转过身抱起默瑟，忽略掉搭在自己手臂上不高兴地扭来扭去的生物量。  
罗伯特·克劳斯总是有债必偿。  
此外，如果够幸运的话，宙斯醒来的时候自己已经到了别的什么地方。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I

阿历克斯醒来的时候觉得头痛欲裂。黛娜正坐在床边翻着一本几个月前的CLEO杂志。医院的房间闻起来依旧是那么惹人不快，扫了一眼窗外便足以确定他在雷兰德的医院里。  
“只是告诉你一声，”黛娜小心翼翼地说，“你的裤子不是我换的。”  
阿历克斯盯着她看了一会，然后揉揉眼睛，生物量将医院的病人袍吸收，在他身上重新生成了棉布和牛仔裤。黛娜惊讶地倒抽了口冷气。  
“看起来有点恶心。但也挺酷的。除了那身像地痞似的皮夹克和兜帽你能不能变出其他款式来？比如说阿玛尼西装？像这个一样？”  
阿历克斯不耐烦地用无力的手推开摆到他面前的杂志。“我怎么会到这儿来的？”  
“罗伯特带你来的。”  
“他还在这儿？”阿历克斯吼道，挣扎着要坐起身。深吸了一口气，涌上喉咙的胆汁呛得他咳嗽起来，黛娜抓住他的肩膀用自己的体重迫使他躺回床上。  
“没，他已经走了。走之前他留下句话。”黛娜说着坐回椅子上，“他说对不起。你还好吧？我从没见你生过病。我是说，自从，好吧，自从地铁站发生的那件事之后。我猜你这种体质的形成是自从那之前五个月开始。”  
“我没事。我想自己吃了点不太合胃口的东西。”阿历克斯说着嘴角扬起来，“你没事吧？”  
“你们去51区之后一个小时左右他放在橘子汁里面的不知道什么东西就失效了。”黛娜认真地说，“在那之后，我只是在这帮忙，等你回来。我知道你会回来的。”  
“没人来医院？军队的人？”  
“没。估计我对他们来说不怎么重要，”黛娜高兴地说，“我是说，不像我那胳膊上会长刺的哥哥。”  
“哼。”阿历克斯闭上双眼，一件事闪过他的脑海，“该死的。那些钱怎么办？”  
“很安全。雷兰德让人去拿回来了。虽然比我印象中少了点，但至少还够我们离开曼哈顿，只等着你身体好些。”  
“好吧。”阿历克斯低声说，意识再一次渐渐沉入水底。事后想想，在那个房间中的本能反应——杀或者被杀——说到底简直是蠢得应该载入自己的史册。他所知道的是佩莱亚的的血会杀了他。妈的，现在他也依然觉得那东西正在置他于死地。此时此刻。  
妈的。  
他必须恢复健康。然后他会去找到克劳斯，再然后……  
地板上下起伏，海水的咸腥味，湿滑的甲板，远方海鸥的鸣叫声，曼哈顿的海岸线，戴着手套的十指握在船桅上。  
“到……到底是怎么回事？”  
“阿历克斯？”黛娜的声音中透着担心。阿历克斯对她摆摆手，紧闭上双眼。脑海中的景象异常清晰。  
“克劳斯在一条离开曼哈顿的船上。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我能看到。”阿历克斯的手指抓住床沿。另一个景象与之前的重叠，是目的地。“他要去皇后市。”  
“去第二个暴动中心？”黛娜疑惑地说，“他为什么要去那儿？他说过自己离开军队了。”  
“我猜他假期还没过够。”阿历克斯让自己更加舒服地陷进床垫里，“你觉得在这儿安全吗？”  
“当然，”黛娜点点头，“这儿还不坏。戒严令和黑帮都管不到这里，医院基本上被他们列为不去侵犯的场所。为什么这么问？”  
“我和克劳斯之间还有些事需要解决。”  
黛娜叹了口气。“我想也是。我知道不管我说什么你都会去，但是小心点，OK？”  
“我会回来找你的，黛娜。不管发生任何事。”  
“我不是那个意思，”黛娜意义不明地说，举起手里的杂志。

II

将冲锋枪的最后一粒子弹打入逃亡者的双目之间，克劳斯利落地解决掉目标。近身战的时候他发现目标成为逃亡者的时间相当长，导致她看起来已经不再像人类；但感染者的外皮随着她的死亡而渐渐褪去，在那之下的是一个肢体扭曲，应该曾经非常美丽的深色皮肤的拉丁女人。  
“愿上帝宽恕你，不管你是谁，”克劳斯低声说。皇后市曾经作为第一百区警局总部的建筑物现在被感染者和怪物所填满，被血液浸染成深色的建筑业已化为摇摇欲坠的废墟。由于某种原因，那个逃亡者将这个地方选作她最主要的母巢。布满弹痕的墙壁告诉克劳斯纽约警察并没有那么轻易缴械投降。  
血肉从那个生物的臀部剥离，一枚被压扁了的警徽滚落在地上。克劳斯捡起它，用戴着手套的手指擦过那伤痕累累的表面，翻过警徽看了看背面的号码。“安息吧，警官。”他将警徽塞进背心口袋转身离开，一路上穿过逃亡者的尸体与感染者散落的断肢，直到他能够站在阳光下呼吸新鲜空气的地方才停住脚步，无视掉如今习以为常闪现在视角中的身影。  
如果那个鬼魂除了呆在那儿不惹任何麻烦的话，克劳斯想自己也不能把他怎么样。也许这是在51区发生的不管什么事的后遗症。  
走向前些天从某个已经死亡的市民那儿“征用”的摩托车的路上，克劳斯突然停下脚步，歪歪脑袋，抬起头。某种东西，某种感觉，像是什么人正走在他的坟墓上……  
阿历克斯 ·默瑟蹲在一盏路灯上，张开的爪子搭在身前。当克劳斯扬起一侧的眉毛，小心控制好自己的攻击本能的时候，默瑟冷冷地扬起嘴角纵身跃下，完美地落在六英尺外的公路上。  
“没想到你是喜欢当义务警察的人，”默瑟轻松地说，只有时不时曲起的爪子显示出此刻他身上的攻击性，“克劳斯。”  
“黑察现在正忙着处理51区，没有多余的人手来解决这边的问题。”克劳斯用拇指指了指身后的警局，“只要没有逃亡者，军队就能解决那些感染者。”  
“你，”默瑟说，语气温和，毫不掩饰声音中虚假的好意，“对黛娜下药，骗了我们两个，还把我骗到51区去当小白鼠。”  
“你逃脱了。”  
“如果不是另一个黑察的宠物也在那儿的话，”默瑟用手指点了点自己的头，“感觉怎么样？”  
“什么都没变。”  
“你是想停止你的谎言还是怎样？”  
默瑟语气中的危险意味让克劳斯稍微改变了站姿，自动转为随时可以应战的姿态。“我有时会看到一个鬼影。是个小孩。看起来诡异得要死但到目前为止除了站在那儿还什么都没做过。就这样。话说回来，到底发生过什么？我隐约记得和你坐过下楼的电梯，然后我晕过去了。”  
默瑟无视了对方的问题。“最近不需要打安定剂了吗？”  
“不需要。而且我变得速度更快，力量也比以前强劲，而且痊愈速度比以前快得多。还有我想我能感觉到你接近我。我只是不知道它到底是什么。到底发生过什么，默瑟？”  
“是佩莱亚，”默瑟耸耸肩膀，“一年前黑察杀了他，除了他并没有真的死亡之外。”  
“有意识的血液，”克劳斯慢慢回想起主任说过的话，“可怜的家伙。”  
“可怜的家伙？”  
“我曾经见过他。三年前。他脑子不太正常——妈的，不管是谁处在他的位置上也正常不了——但他并不算坏。某种意义上算是友善。”  
“没错，这个友善的家伙利用我侵入了他的囚室，打破了他的玻璃罐，然后他还要占据你的身体，因为你正处在严重失血的状态下，而现在残留在你体内的不管是他的什么东西正在你的身体里作祟，”默瑟讽刺地说，“以一种友善的方式。”  
这解释了那些再生的手指，但是……“我没觉得哪不一样。”  
“在他完全侵入你之前我吸收了他。”  
克劳斯惊讶地眨眨眼。“你不知道那么做有可能杀了你？”  
“他说过无论如何他都会杀了我。”默瑟语气中带入了戒备的情绪，“除此之外，他是个疯子，而你是个满口谎言的混蛋。加起来简直是世界上最差劲的组合。”  
“谢了，”克劳斯干巴巴地回答，“不，我是认真的。多谢，默瑟。我为自己对黛娜做过的事道歉。她原谅了我，如果那对你来说有意义的话。”  
“但是不打算为你对我做过的事道歉？”  
“这个我不敢肯定，”克劳斯镇定地说，“你的行为像个人类，特别是在黛娜身边的时候。但你会在走过这条街的时候毫不犹豫地杀掉沿途所有看到的一切。以你的能力，将你留在街上太危险了。”  
“那试着杀了我看看。”默瑟愚弄他一般地做出挑衅的动作，生物量在他的手臂和肩膀上竖起尖刺。  
“我不想那么做。”克劳斯发自内心地回答。  
“怕我再痛扁你一顿？”  
“哈。”克劳斯淡淡地挑了挑嘴角，“好吧，那也算是原因之一，”看到默瑟扬起一侧的眉毛，他补充说，“我的理由多多少少也有点为了我自己的方便。如果黑察有两个目标，火力就不至于集中在我一个人的身上。特别是对于我将要做的事来说。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“黑察是一个被叫做主任的人领导的。他对于逃亡者采取绝对的灭绝政策——对于任何想要离开黑察的人也一样。”  
“你要杀了他？”  
“算是。”  
“你要怎么‘算是’杀了什么人？”  
“杀了他不会解决问题。更有甚者还会使问题恶化。黑察目前因为曼哈顿惨案正腹背受敌，再加上内部混乱与对自身未能完成任务所带来的耻辱。我有一些在高层的朋友。”  
“你想要夺取领导权，”默瑟比他表面上看起来要聪明得多，“掌握黑察。”  
“那是唯一使我不再继续逃下去的方法。或许也是唯一能让我找到答案的方法。过去我从来没有在乎过自己是谁，但过去的几天我回想了很多事。也许我在知道自己过去是怎样一个人之前不应该去评判他人。”  
“也许你过去有过几个小孩，家里还有白色栅栏，”默瑟哼了一声，“就好像知道那些能让你他妈的突然高人一等了一样。”  
“如果我真的拥有那些东西的话，我显然为了更好的东西抛弃了他们四十年，”克劳斯坦白地说，“所以我不会觉得自己高人一等。不要插手，默瑟。如果我成功了，而你在这期间没有造成任何更大范围的伤害的话，我会尽全力保证你不再被任何人骚扰。黛娜也是。”  
默瑟盯着他，头微微侧向一边，显然在努力思考。“那些佩莱亚的血绝对他妈的搞坏了你的脑子，如果你以为我还会相信你的话。”  
“我没有要求你相信我。我要你给我一个证明你应该相信我的机会。”  
“别跟我玩文字游戏。”默瑟完全不受他的话影响，然而在心里已经开始让步，直起肩膀，“首先有件事我需要确定一下。”  
“不管你要确定什么都可以，”克劳斯接受了，努力不让自己表现出松了口气的样子。但他依然在默瑟踱着步子走近的时候绷紧了神经，因为自己的个人空间被毫不在乎地侵犯而后退了一步。“默瑟。”  
“站稳了。”变成爪子的手指扣在他的脸颊和头骨上，拇指的爪子极为不舒服地贴在他的眼睛附近。克劳斯倒抽了一口气，默瑟蹭着他的下巴，与其说是用嘴唇在接触不如说是用牙齿在咬，用鼻子嗅着，从他的脖子延伸到肩胛骨，“嗯。”  
“到底……”  
“我以为也许是佩莱亚的原因。”默瑟回答，仿佛在聊天一样的语气，啃咬到皮肤觉得疼痛的程度，用爪子的尖端敲着克劳斯的脖颈。“但我想不是了。”克劳斯脸上的表情让默瑟狡黠的扬起嘴角，颜色加深的狂暴双眼透着野性的气息，“嘿，你自食其果，老家伙。”  
“有意思，我本以为这次见面会拼个你死我活，”克劳斯反驳他，有胆量和他开玩笑，危险使他的肾上腺激素活跃起来，而默瑟挑衅地呲起牙反而更加刺激了他内在的掠食者的渴望。爪子敲打的位置提高到他的头盖骨后方，让他不敢轻举妄动，然后默瑟拉下他的头吻了他，或许应该说虽然是吻但比起嘴唇的接触更接近与温柔毫不相关的啃咬。  
“本能？”克劳斯喃喃地说，当默瑟拉开距离的时候不自觉地舔着自己备受关照的下唇。  
“本能告诉我把你推倒在地，就是现在，然后用爪子撕烂你的衣服，”默瑟平淡地说，“而逻辑则在告诉我在慢慢来与杀了你之间徘徊不定。”  
“合理的选择。”不知道以何种方法，他让自己的声音听起来很平淡，尽管突然出现在脑海中的影像让他微微颤抖的身体背叛了他。克劳斯小心地抑制住冲动。不可否认默瑟的确很有吸引力——至少在这个状态下——但他知道得很清楚，放在他太阳穴上的爪子随时可以轻易碾碎他的头骨，只要默瑟想那么做的话。  
“你把我从51区弄出来。”食指上粗糙的黑色爪子轻轻拍打着他的嘴唇，“妈的，我甚至不知道你是怎么做到的。现在我们算是扯平了。”  
“好吧，”克劳斯说着松了口气。此时此刻他一点都不想和宙斯之间的关系推倒重来。“那么……”  
“那么因为我有兴趣知道你想怎么得到黑察，如果你需要帮忙，你知道怎么联系我。但是，”默瑟多加了一句，而克劳斯倒抽了一口气，“如果你再对黛娜做什么，我会让你把自己的肠子吃下去。明白了么？”  
“明白。”克劳斯说，在默瑟离开自己的身体的时候稍微有点失望，对方的爪子转换回正常手指。  
他的想法显然表现在了脸上，默瑟扬起嘴角。“也许等到我更确定自己是否该相信你的时候。”

他能朝着这方面努力。“也祝你和黛娜好运，”克劳斯停顿了一下，思考默瑟的提议，“我也许在一星期左右之后有事需要你去做。”  
意料之外的，默瑟并没有反驳他，而仅仅是点点头，脸上挂着谜一样的表情，将手插进夹克口袋里。“下回见，老家伙。努力别挂了。”

III

黛娜在霍博肯海滨给码头经理数着钱，那个脸上有疤的巨大的男人低头看着她脚边的大帆布袋子，再抬头看向站在她身后的她的哥哥，然后似乎是重新好好考虑到底是否该动手才感激地摘下帽子，转过身朝着他手下的人慢慢走过去。阿历克斯将袋子甩上肩膀，朝着麦斯威尔广场公园海滩方向的辛纳屈大道走去。  
“我们买辆二手车，”黛娜决定，向身后曼哈顿海岸线望去，“然后只要一直向前开就可以了。”  
阿历克斯嘟囔了句什么，显然对此丝毫不感兴趣。她哥从皇后市回来的时候心情变好了些，说明罗伯特依然活着，过去发生过的事业已既成事实，没有再去追究的必要。黛娜觉得这件事让她感到安心。并不完全因为她喜欢罗伯特——当然她确实是喜欢他，除了那杯下过药的橘子汁之外——但还证明了阿历克斯比以前好多了。哪怕是在宾夕车站事件之前，阿历克斯也不是个容易原谅别人的人，更别说遗忘对方的过错，比起将另一边的脸伸给对方去打他更偏好以牙还牙以眼还眼。  
过了不久他们便坐在一辆绿色的福特轿车里，朝着NJ3-W的方向驶去。阿历克斯似乎满足于让她开车，自己则坐在副驾驶席上一会儿把玩着一只黑色手机一会儿看看窗外的景色。黛娜在心里露出微笑。有时候，老哥很容易被看透。  
“在等电话？”  
阿历克斯明显地打了个颤，然后从兜帽下生气地瞪了她一眼。“跟你没关系。”  
“嘿，现在我是司机，”黛娜开玩笑地说，“你想去什么地方的话告诉我。”  
“没有，”阿历克斯防备的说，接着补充了一句，“你知道得越少越安全。”  
“确实，也不知道是谁以前让我帮忙搜集他的敌人的情报。”  
阿历克斯盯着她看了一会，叹了口气。“克劳斯会掌握黑察。或者说他正在试着去那么做。不管怎么样，如果他成功了，他说他会让他们再也不找我们麻烦。而剩下的我们需要解决的只有基因技术一个。我告诉他我会帮忙。”  
“哦。”男人间总要保持理性，有公事上原因才会彼此交流，“好吧。听起来不错。”  
“我也这么觉得。”那是松了口气的感觉？阿历克斯就那么想掩饰自己和前男友重归于好这件事？可怜的老哥陷得太深了。“当然，如果他再骗我们的话，我会让他后悔的。”  
“我会把一切交给你解决，阿历克斯。”黛娜拼尽全力让视线定在路上，“至少你彻底从食物中毒中恢复过来了。”不管阿历克斯吃了什么导致食物中毒，黛娜一点都不想知道。她非常清楚那绝不会是汉堡和薯条那类东西。  
“没错。一切都在我控制中。”阿历克斯说，声音中流露出满足感，“而且我也能做到一部分他能做的事。我在皇后市试过。我不能让感染者听我的指挥，但我能够让他们无视我的存在。还有其他一些能力。我还没全部搞清楚。”  
“好的。”有时黛娜不完全听得懂阿历克斯在说些什么，但她已经习惯了跟着对方说话的方向去搭话，哪怕从他们都是孩子的时候便是如此。阿历克斯一直有这个坏习惯，认为其他人都听得懂自己在说什么，一旦证明事实并非如此便会生气。  
突然电话响起来，阿历克斯按下通话键，把它放到耳边。“克劳斯。”黛娜挑起嘴角的时候他瞪了她一眼，然后她对他眨眨眼让他皱紧了眉，“对。不，我们……妈的，我不知道，霍博肯北方的什么地方。不。是的。什么？好吧。汽油的……不管是什么。操你妈。好的。”阿历克斯挂断电话，将它塞进夹克口袋里，自己陷进座位里。  
“那么，”黛娜用手指敲着方向盘，“下一站是哪？”  
“罗德岛。”阿历克斯回答，视线转向窗外，弥漫在他肩膀上的紧张感消失了，生物量退回到衣服与皮肤之下，也许是回想了刚才的对话之后又补充了一句，“该死的混蛋。”  
黛娜小心地不让笑容表现在脸上，改变车道以便从最近的出口下高速公路，脑海中开始思索到底该怎么走才能到达I95-N。她伸手打开电台广播的时候阿历克斯闭上双眼，阳光爬上他的脸颊，车子朝着东方驶去。

【全文完】


End file.
